Highway to Hell
by mimine666
Summary: Suite de les Histoire d'A et Come away with me
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Le déni

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. S'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne ? Lui, si observateur, si perspicace. Il aurait pourtant juré que les sentiments étaient réciproques. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Sa tendresse, ses mots doux qu'elle venait murmurer au creux de son oreille. Le fait qu'elle l'ait toujours défendu bec et ongles. Devant le conseil d'administration. Devant Vogler. Devant un juge pendant l'affaire Tritter. Elle avait été jusqu'à se parjurer pour lui. À mettre sa carrière en jeu pour lui. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela, si ce n'était par amour ? Pourquoi tous ces sacrifices pour lui ? Il était perdu face à la complexité de la jeune femme.

En temps normal, il aurait été attiré par l'énigme qu'elle lui offrait et se serait empressé de la résoudre. Mais pas ce matin. Cela faisait à présent vingt minutes qu'il était assis devant son bol de céréales sans pour autant y toucher. Il se sentait perdu. Désemparé. Blessé et humilié.

La femme à qui il avait offert son cœur l'avait quitté. Et il n'était même pas sûr d'en connaître les raisons. La seule chose qu'il savait, qu'il connaissait était cette horrible sensation de vide, cette douleur dans la poitrine. Comme si son cœur en avait été retiré, broyé, déchiqueté en toutes petites pièces avant d'être remis en place. Et il détestait ce sentiment. Cette vulnérabilité qu'il ressentait.

Il finit par jeter son bol intouché dans l'évier et se dirigea lascivement vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit les tiroirs de sa commode et se rendit compte que la plupart de ses habits étaient manquants, restés chez la doyenne. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'armoire et se laisse choir sur le lit. Il allait falloir lui parler, l'affronter...

Elle avait passé la soirée à ruminer leur querelle, à se morfondre. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Elle avait des réponses, tout un tas. Et ça l'avait rassuré. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une dispute d'amoureux, une broutille dont ils riraient dans le futur. Certes, elle avait surréagi, s'était montrée blessante. Mais combien de fois l'avait-il été ? Il pourrait bien lui pardonner, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui.

Elle affina son trait d'eye-liner du bout du coton-tige et entreprit d'appliquer une touche d'ombre à paupières. Oui, il allait lui pardonner. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle s'était affolée, apeurée devant la sincérité de ses sentiments. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme, celui dont elle était amoureuse depuis plus de 20 ans, faisait une telle déclaration. Non, il ne s'était pas contenté de leur dire qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait avoué bien plus que cela. La promesse d'une vie de couple, de famille, ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Un véritable engagement, pour la vie.

Elle avait paniqué. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle, célibataire depuis si longtemps. Elle, qui ne pouvait se souvenir la dernière fois qu'un homme lui avait dit les deux mots magiques. Elle avait paniqué, une fois de plus. Sa raison n'avait voulu suivre son cœur. Elle, si sûre de ses capacités en affaires était la dernière des nouilles en amour.

Elle l'aimait. Elle le savait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le lui dire ? Mystère. Elle avait dû faire des efforts surhumains, se battre contre elle-même pour accepter Rachel dans sa vie. Mais avec House, elle avait échoué. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Cependant, elle était bien décidée à le récupérer, à se faire pardonner. Heureuse, elle ne pouvait l'être qu'avec lui. Il allait l'excuse**r**, il le devait. Et elle avait bien sa petite idée sur comment obtenir son indulgence.

Midi. Jusque-là, la matinée s'était déroulée sans trop d'embuches. Il s'était rendu en consultations de son propre chef, voulant éviter que la directrice n'ait à venir le chercher. Pas de cas pour l'instant. Il croisait tous ses doigts disponibles pour que cela perdure.

Un claquement. Un bruit sourd de talons lui parvint. Il espéra quelques instants s'être trompé quant à la propriétaire des souliers. Cameron ? Thirteen ? Une chevelure brune bouclée apparut au-dessus de baie vitrée. Cuddy. L'enfer. La confronter, il n'avait plus d'autres choix. Quoique... Il regarda avec envie le balcon. Mais déjà la porte de son bureau claquait. Il était pris au piège.

Il la regarda, intrigué, fermer les stores de son bureau. Elle verrouilla également les deux portes. Il sentit une pointe d'angoisse le saisir. À quoi jouait-elle ? Elle s'approcha de lui, la démarche assurée, le regard fixé dans le sien. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et fit pivoter son siège afin qu'il soit en face d'elle. D'un geste élégant, sensuel, elle ouvrit sa blouse médicale. Et le laissa sans voix.

Elle se savait très peu douée avec les mots, dans ces moments-là. Elle avait donc opté pour le langage du corps. Elle devait lui dire, lui montrer à quel point elle avait envie de lui. Dans sa vie, dans son cœur, dans son corps. Elle s'était originellement vêtue d'un chemisier largement décolleté ainsi qu'une jupe bien plus courte que celles qu'elle arborait à l'accoutumée. Puis elle s'était ravisée, trouvant sa tenue pas assez explicite. Elle avait alors attendu la pause déjeunée, ne souhaitant pas être dérangée.

Il passa un regard approbateur sur son corps. En soutien-gorge et porte-jarretelle, elle était diablement sexy. Il sentit son sang quitter son corps pour affluer vers son membre le plus viril. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : l'embrasser à pleine bouche et la faire basculer sur le bureau. Il leva ses yeux jusqu'au visage de la jeune et se souvint en un instant des circonstances de sa venue.

«À quoi tu joues ? » Lui hurla-t-il, en refermant sa blouse.

« Je ne te plais pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse, tout en ouvrant à nouveau son vêtement.

« Là n'est pas la question. À quoi joues-tu ? » Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois tout en désignant son maigre habit.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu enterrer la hache de guerre sous la couette... » Minauda-t-elle.

« Tu es folle, ma parole ! » S'écria-t-il en se dressant sur ses pieds.

« Quoi ? » La colère commençait également à la gagner. Elle se reboutonna avec rage.

« Tu sais qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une simple dispute. On ne s'est pas chamaillé pour le programme TV ou pour le menu du souper. Alors, si tu n'as pas d'excuses à me faire, je crois qu'on n'a vraiment plus rien à se dire. » S'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

« Mais... je... je... pensais que... » Bafouilla-t-elle, surprise de lire autant de douleur et de rage dans son regard.

« Tu pensais quoi ? Que tu allais jouer les allumeuses, écarter les cuisses et que tout serait réglé ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas un de tes donateurs ! » Dit-il d'une voix venimeuse.

« Sale fils de p***! » Cria telle, les larmes aux yeux. De colère, elle avait levé son bras droit. Elle avait cependant eu assez de jugeote pour arrêter sa main avant qu'elle ne heurte sa joue.

« Tu allais me gifler ? » Demanda-t-il, fou de rage.

« Non... Oui... Oui, j'allais t'en mettre une ! » Elle avait voulu apaiser les choses, mais sa fierté avait repris le dessus.

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose : toi et moi, c'est fini. Over, finito. Je t'aurais tout donné. De l'amour, une vie de famille. Je t'aurais même fait un gosse si tu avais voulu. Mais tu as tout gâché, tout. » Murmura-t-il, quelques larmes tombant de ses yeux. Il tourna les talons et s'avança vers la sortie, grommelant un dernier « C'est fini. »

Il sécha à la hâte ses joues et ouvrit la porte. Une foule compacte s'était entassée devant son bureau. Il croisa le regard interrogatif de son meilleur ami puis baissa la tête tout en continuant sa marche effrénée vers la sortie.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Lisa Cuddy était restée cloitrée dans son bureau toute l'après-midi. Elle était encore sous le choc. Abasourdie par ce que lui avait dit House. Son ex. Ceci ajouté au fait que tout l'hôpital, tout SON hôpital semblait être au courant de sa rupture...

Les ruptures. Les échecs sentimentaux, elle connaissait. Trop bien. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu un homme lui dire « C'est fini. » ? Combien de fois avait-elle prononcé ces mêmes mots ? Pourquoi alors n'était-ce pas comme les autres fois ? Pourquoi cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci en particulier, ça faisait si mal ?

D'habitude, bien sûr qu'elle était triste. Bien sûr qu'elle pleurait. Bien sûr qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait finir vieille et seule, mangée par une horde de chiens loups. Mais, au fond, toujours elle avait ressenti une sorte de soulagement. Elle s'en était accommodée. Et surtout, jamais cela n'avait interféré, altéré son travail.

Rien à voir avec cette après-midi là. Où elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, l'obligeant à reporter ses rendez-vous . Rien à voir avec cette après-midi là. Où le sentiment de vide, d'anéantissement avait remplacé le soulagement habituel. Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de son employé ? Qu'elle savait qu'elle allait continuer à le voir, à devoir travailler avec lui ? Ou, était-ce parce qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ne pouvait envisager un avenir sans lui ? Parce qu'elle y avait cru, dur comme fer ? Parce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à y croire ? Parce que c'était House ? Ce connard qui avait volé son cœur vingt ans plus tôt. Et qu'elle aurait préféré que jamais il ne le lui rende...

À chaque interrogation, un sanglot. Les bras croisés sur son bureau, la tête enfouie dedans, elle pleurait. Au bureau, au boulot. Elle aurait aimé être forte. Pouvoir se retenir, se contenir. Au diable le docteur ! Foutaises que d'être directrice! Cette après-midi là, elle était Lisa Cuddy, tout simplement. Femme amoureuse et désespérée. À cette constatation, elle sanglota de plus belle.

Un bruit de gorge qui se racle. Elle leva la tête, essuyant à la va-vite ses joues humides. La secrétaire du conseil d'administration se tenait devant sa porte. Elle entra à pas feutrés dans son bureau, lui tendit une enveloppe et disparut tout aussi discrètement.

Elle inspecta le bout de papier, se disant que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à ouvrir. Elle parcourut rapidement la missive puis porta ses mains à sa bouche dans un « Oh! » de stupeur. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler...

Le lendemain matin

La gorge nouée, les mains moites, le cœur battant, elle frappa à la porte de verre. Elle pouvait voir les membres du conseil d'administration déjà installés. Sa gorge se serra un peu plus alors que le plus âgé lui faisait signe d'entrer. Elle les salua et regagna la place laissée libre tout au bout de la table. Sa place habituelle, celle où elle présidait.

« Bien, puisque nous sommes tous réunis... Dr Cuddy, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Demanda son premier suppléant, le Dr Hocard.

« Pas vraiment, non. Si voulez bien m'éclairer sur ce sujet... » Répondit-elle d'un ton quelque peu méprisant. Bien sûr qu'elle avait une vague idée du pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Pas à lui. Qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, prendre sa place.

« Dr Cuddy. » Reprit le Dr Pesquerre, la chef de service de la pédiatrie, et l'une de ses rares alliées. « Nous avons eu vent d'une dispute assez importante entre vous et le Dr House hier. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« En effet, le Dr House et moi-même avons eu un argument. Ceci s'est déroulé dans l'intimité de son bureau. Je ne vois pas... »

« Vous hurliez ! » S'emporta Hocard.

« Pouvons-nous savoir la cause de cette dispute ? » Demanda Manin, le plus âgé, orthopédiste.

« Non. » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Dr Cuddy... » Prévint Hocard.

« Devons-nous en conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute personnelle ? » S'enquit la femme médecin.

« Oui. » Avoua doucement sa consœur, yeux rivés sur ses mains.

« Vous sortez avec House ? » Explosa Hocard.

« Au passé. » Pour un cardiologue, il n'était vraiment pas très calme, s'il ne voulait pas finir comme ses patients... Sourit-elle intérieurement.

« Vous sortiez avec House ? » S'écrit-il de plus belle.

« Oui ! » S'emporta-t-elle à son tour. « Et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela vous concerne. »

« Dr Cuddy. » Reprit la femme de sa voix fluette. « En tant que directrice de cet hôpital, vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que les relations entre collègues sont à bannir... »

« Vous sortiez avec ce malade ? » S'exclama-t-il de nouveau.

« Dr Hocard ! » Le fit-elle taire. Elle reporta son attention vers la doyenne. « Pensez-vous pouvoir continuer à travailler avec lui ? » Demanda-t-elle, concernée.

« Je... Je... Je ne sais pas. » Finit-elle par avouer.

« Voulez-vous le licencier ? » Se hasarda-t-elle.

« Non ! »

« Bien. » Le sénior prit de nouveau la parole. « Dr Cuddy, nous devons vous dire que votre attitude nous a profondément déçus. Et n'est certainement pas digne de la directrice que vous êtes. Vos problèmes de couple doivent rester au sein de votre couple et ne doivent en aucun cas être étalés devant tout l'hôpital. Pour cela, vous recevrez un blâme. Vous êtes également destituée de la gestion du personnel et des patients, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le Dr Hocard prendra cet aspect-là en charge. Vous vous consacrerez désormais uniquement sur la partie administrative et financière de votre travail. » L'informa-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne réussit à les y garder. Elle venait de recevoir un blâme. D'être plus ou moins mise à pied. Elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour obtenir ce poste. Après s'être autant battue. Elle ressentit un énorme sentiment d'injustice, mêlé à celui plus amer de l'échec. Mais elle savait qu'il était inutile de leur tenir tête. Elle ne voulait pas risquer pire. « Oui, monsieur. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire en reculant sa chaise pour se lever.

« Dr Cuddy, ce n'est pas tout. »

Elle se laissa choir sur son siège et regarda Arber, le chef de la comptabilité. Allait-il l'accuser de détournement de fonds ? Il ne manquait plus que cela...

« Dr Cuddy... » Reprit-il. « Nous entrons dans le dernier trimestre, comme vous le savez. Et nous devons vous dire que vos résultats pour les deux premiers sont très décevants. Les bénéfices ont chuté de plus de 40 % par rapport à l'an dernier. Les dons de plus de 80 %. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer cela ? » Demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous connaissons une très forte récession. Vous ne pouvez m'en tenir responsable. » Déclara-t-elle.

« La récession ne fait pas tout. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Regardons les chiffres. » Dit-il en tendant un graphique à chacun des membres. « Mois de janvier : pas un seul don. Des dépenses inexpliquées pour les départements d'urgences et de diagnostic. »

« Je n'étais pas là. » Se défendit-elle.

« Vous étiez toujours directrice ? »

« Oui. »

« Le Dr Cameron était bien sous vos ordres ? »

« Oui. » Cette fois, elle baissa la tête, se sentant démunie. Elle savait où ils voulaient en venir.

« Bien, alors continuons. »

Elle sortit de là les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Et avec une grosse perte de confiance. En elle, en l'administration. Ils avaient raison, cependant. Ces derniers mois elle s'était beaucoup moins impliquée dans son travail. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

Elle soupira. Peut-être que la pression, le fait de savoir que son poste était menacé l'aiderait à se recentrer sur ses priorités. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir redresser la barre en trois mois seulement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Son cœur s'arrêta. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour le laisser passer et ne put que remarquer le regard interrogatif qu'il posait sur elle. Avait-il vu ses larmes ? Elle secoua la tête et entra dans l'élévateur. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il ne viendrait plus la réconforter...

Les portes se refermèrent. Elle entendit, au loin, la voix de Hocard : « Dr House, nous vous attendions... »


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir ? Sa rupture avec la directrice serait-elle synonyme de licenciement ? Il avait passé la nuit à cogiter. Ferait-elle cela ? Après l'avoir tant défendu ? Toujours soutenu ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Mais n'avait-il pas aussi cru qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?

Visiblement, en amour, il n'était pas aussi perspicace qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Alors, après tout, il devait envisager qu'elle puisse vouloir le licencier. Se le sortir de sous le nez. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Ça ne devait pas l'être pour elle non plus. Il pouvait le comprendre.

Mais pourquoi ne pas le lui annoncer en tête à tête ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'avoir l'ensemble du conseil d'administration pour témoins ? Une idée lui était alors venue. Et si elle redoutait des poursuites judiciaires ? Congédier l'un de ses employés pour des raisons personnelles était loin d'être professionnel. Il était d'ailleurs certain qu'il avait l'appui du Code du travail.

Il avait ensuite fait des recherches, étudié la jurisprudence. Il aurait pu l'attaquer, à coup sûr. Et gagner, c'était certain. Il avait pris quelques notes, imprimé des articles, constitué un véritable dossier. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de se battre ? Qu'aillait-il y gagner, au juste ? La satisfaction de l'avoir humiliée ? De l'avoir ruinée ? De lui avoir fait perdre ce travail qui était toute sa vie ? Passer pour le connard de service ? Être encore plus détesté ?

Il prit son outil de défense, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il espérait cependant ne pas avoir à s'en servir, ne pas être amené à l'utiliser.

D'un pas incertain, il traversa le hall. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Hostilité non dissimulée. Il savait qui d'eux deux les employés préféreraient garder, s'ils étaient sondés. Entre le diagnosticien acariâtre et la douce directrice, le choix était vite fait. Lui-même aurait voté pour elle !

Il passa à côté du bureau des infirmières. La poubelle avait été déplacée, lui barrant la route. Il y vit un signe et y glissa son dossier. Résigné, il se fraya un chemin vers l'ascenseur.

Le trajet jusqu'au troisième étage lui parut interminablement long. Le monte-malade était bondé. Patients, soignants, familles. Enfants, joie, gaieté. Il eut envie de leur crier de se taire, de leur hurler sa haine et son désespoir. Il se contint, tant bien que mal.

Les derniers passagers descendirent au second étage, le laissant voyager seul vers sa destinée. Il se rappela soudain qu'une semaine auparavant, il était dans ce même ascenseur, se rendant au même endroit. Pour des raisons diamétralement opposées. Lisa était en réunion. Elle devait mourir d'ennuis et lui avait envoyé un texto plutôt osé. Il était monté l'extirper de ce meeting pour la ramener à la maison, afin de profiter d'une pause repas plutôt coquine. Lisa. Maison. Deux mots qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à associer...

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Son cœur s'arrêta. Elle était là. De l'autre côté du rail métallique. Pâle comme un linge. Les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il eut aussitôt envie de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser. De savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'en fit rien.

Il la regarda s'effacer pour le laisser sortir. Les yeux rivés vers le sol, les lèvres pincées pour se retenir d'éclater en sanglots. Il regarda au loin et vit Hocard qui l'attendait. Pas de doutes, la jeune femme sortait tout juste de cette pièce. L'angoisse l'assaillit. Qu'avaient-ils pu lui dire, lui faire, pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser faire, ni à montrer ses faiblesses. Et si... et s'ils l'avaient licenciée...

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Sa gorge, sa bouche devinrent plus sèches que le Sahara alors qu'un geyser semblait jaillir dans le creux de ses mains. Il parcourut les quelques mètres à la hâte, pressé de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Après avoir été accueilli par le cardiologue, il prit place. Le siège était brulant, le verre de la table taché de traces de doigts. Il compatit avec la jolie brune.

« Dr House, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. » Commença Hocard sur un ton méprisant.

« Non, vraiment pas. » Mentit celui-ci avec un sourire goguenard. Ce petit imbécile ne l'impressionnait en rien.

« Hier, vous vous êtes disputé avec le Dr Cuddy. » Affirma le cardiologue.

« En effet. » Inutile de nier, tout l'hôpital était au courant. « Enfin, comme toutes les semaines. Voir tous les jours. Cette bonne femme adore me crier dessus. Ça doit l'exciter, allez savoir. » Il haussa les épaules et leur offrit un fin sourire.

« House ! » Prévint le plus âgé. « Ce n'était pas une banale dispute dont vous seuls avez le secret. Vous vous hurliez dessus. Vous avez failli en venir aux mains. Vous nous expliquez ? » Demanda-t-il fermement.

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? » Rétorqua le diagnosticien.

« Tout l'étage vous a entendu ! » S'énerva Hocard.

« Et alors, ça ne vous arrive jamais d'avoir des désaccords avec la hiérarchie ? » Demanda-t-il à l'assemblée.

« Si je ne m'abuse, c'était plus avec la femme qu'avec la directrice que vous aviez une divergence. » Ajouta doucement la médecin.

« Comment vous savez ça ? » Il était à présent sur la défensive.

« On ne vous a pas seulement entendu hurler, on a entendu toute votre conversation. » L'informa le cardiologue, fier de lui.

Humiliation. Ils avaient tout entendu. Tout. Ses propos les plus intimes. Son désir de vie de famille. Ils savaient tout. La rage lui piqua le nez. Il poussa sa chaise d'un coup vif, sauta sur ses pieds. « Allez vous faire f***** ! Allez tous vous faire f***** ! »

« Dr House, calmez-vous ! » Lui cria le sénior. « Asseyez-vous ! » Il fit comme il lui était dit. « Dr House, que ce soit bien clair, je ne tolérerais aucun débordement, aucune insulte de votre part. » L'autorité naturelle avait parlé. Le diagnosticien s'était quelque peu calmé.

« Dr Arber, comprenez-le. Ce n'est pas facile de vivre une telle rupture, surtout quand on a placé autant d'espoirs dans une relation. » Dit Hocard d'un ton condescendant.

« Hocard, dehors ! » S'énerva le vieil homme. « Dehors, tous dehors ! » S'écria-t-il.

Le diagnosticien relâcha la table. Il avait serré le bout de verre jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs, espérant qu'il s'agissait là du cou du cardiologue. La salle se vida. Il reprit contenance.

« Dr House, il va falloir apprendre à vous maitriser sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre carrière. » Prévint-il.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda le diagnosticien.

« Désormais, c'est le Dr Hocard qui se chargera du personnel et des problèmes médicaux. Le Dr Cuddy n'assurera plus qu'une tâche administrative au sein de cet hôpital. Pour tout problème, vous devrez donc voir avec Hocard. » L'informa-t-il.

« Quoi... mais pourquoi ? » Il était sous le choc, assommé. « Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça, elle s'est tellement battue pour en arriver là. » Dit-il tout bas.

« Je le sais, je le sais très bien. Mais ces derniers temps, son travail, ses résultats ne sont plus ce qu'ils ont été. »

« Elle vient d'être mère. » Coupa le diagnosticien.

« Et le monde est dirigé par des hommes. Aussi misogyne que cela puisse paraître. Le conseil attend des résultats, elle a échoué. Sa charge de travail a été allégée pour qu'elle n'ait plus que l'administratif à gérer. Les donneurs semblent n'avoir confiance qu'en elle. Je les comprends... » Dit-il tristement.

« Et si, malgré cela les résultats ne sont pas au rendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

« Elle devra chercher un autre poste, un autre hôpital. »

« Ce... ce n'est pas possible... » Murmura le chef de service.

« Malheureusement si... » Avoua-t-il. « Dr House, il est toujours temps pour vous de quitter votre poste si la nouvelle direction ne vous convient pas... »

« Ça changera quelque chose pour Cuddy ? » Osa-t-il demander.

« Non. En ce qui la concerne, la décision a déjà été prise. »

« Non, alors je reste. Ce sera parfait. Parfait ! » S'amusa-t-il.

La pièce quittée, son sourire fana. La culpabilité était de mise.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Hurla-t-il en pointant le panier de pâtisserie.

« En plus d'être chiant, vous êtes aveugle ? » Lui répondit Thirteen sur le même ton.

Une semaine qu'il était comme ça. Odieux, détestable. Même selon les critères Housiens, il atteignait des sommets. La fenêtre s'ouvrit. Les gâteaux ne volent pas... Tant pis. Adieux le petit-déjeuner.

Il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau, non sans claquer la porte. Il commença à feuilleter un magazine et le referma presque aussitôt. Il alluma ensuite sa Gameboy. Même cirque. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était éteinte. Il ne supportait plus rien ni personne. Et surtout pas lui. Il s'autoénervait et ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Il avait envie de crier, de tout casser. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été de telle humeur depuis des années.

Il regarda l'heure. 10 h 30. Parfait, l'heure des consultations. Il allait pouvoir passer ses nerfs à sa guise.

« 10 h 30. C'est à cette heure-là que vous arrivez ? » Hurla la doyenne à l'intention de sa nounou. « Vous auriez pu me prévenir hier, au moins ! » S'énerva-t-elle en enfilant son manteau.

« Je suis désolée. Je vous ai prévenu dès que je me suis rendu compte que ma voiture était en panne. » Se justifia la jeune femme, quelque peu surprise par la réaction de sa patronne.

« Et il vous a fallu 3 h pour faire 5 km à pieds ? Vous marchez sur les mains, ou quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle, de nouveau.

« Non, j'ai déposé ma voiture chez le réparateur et je suis venue après. » Répondit-elle poliment.

« 3 h pour déposer votre voiture chez le garagiste. Il est au Canada ? En Inde ? Surtout, donnez-moi son nom, que je n'y aille pas ! » Lui dit-elle d'une voix forte en rassemblant ses affaires.

« Ça ne va pas, Dr Cuddy ? » Finit-elle par demander. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait en rien. Elle, si douce, si prévenante. Elle avait dû être remplacée par sa jumelle maléfique, rit la nourrice. Elle se retint cependant de laisser échapper un quelconque son de ses lèvres, apeurée par le regard noir de la Maman.

« Non, ça ne va pas ! J'ai dû annuler des réunions importantes. Mon planning va être chamboulé pour toute la semaine. Excusez-moi si je ne vous remercie pas ! » Lui dit-elle, ironique.

« Et Rachel, elle est encore au lit ? » Demanda-t-elle. Changer de sujet, vite.

« Rachel est nourrie, lavée, habillée. C'est que j'ai eu le temps de faire tout cela en trois heures ! » S'écria-t-elle, de nouveau.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle en scrutant la pièce.

« Dans la chambre, dans son parc. » Répondit la doyenne en tournant les talons.

Elle la regarda prendre sa fille dans les bras, l'embrasser avec tendresse, lui murmurer des mots doux. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait là de la même personne. La directrice fit quelques pas vers elle, lui colla bébé dans les bras et quitta les lieux dans un claquement de porte.

Elle embrassa Rachel sur le front et lui murmura : « Maman est drôlement énervée ce matin. Pourvu qu'elle nous revienne de meilleure humeur ce soir. » Elle cala l'enfant sur sa hanche et commença sa journée de travail.

« On ne vous a jamais dit que l'automédication, c'est mal ? » Hurla-t-il à la vieille dame. Celle-ci se tassa sur son siège, prête à endurer la tempête. « Vous vous rendez compte que vous créez des bactéries mutantes, résistantes en prenant des antibiotiques n'importe comment ? Ces bêbêtes ne réagiront plus à rien. Vous en mourrez ! Mais avant, vous nous aurez tous contaminés. Merci ! »

Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. « Je... Je vais mourir ? » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Mais non, vous avez un rhume. C'est viral. Attendez que ça passe. Et SANS antibiotiques ! »

Il sortit de la salle, jeta le dossier à l'infirmière, prit le premier en tête du rack et cria : « Suivant ! »

Un couple de jeunes gens s'approcha. Il les dévisagea. « Les suivis de grossesse, c'est au 4ème étage, merci. Suivant ! » S'écria-t-il en posant le dossier et en prenant un nouveau.

La jeune femme fronça les yeux. « Je... »

« Vous n'êtes pas enceinte ? Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre... Vous êtes vierge ? »

« Non. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, surprise par les méthodes peu orthodoxes du médecin.

« Bien. Des nausées ? Seins gonflés et tendus ? Légère prise de poids ? Vous vous sentez toute chose à l'intérieur ? Mangez n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure ? » Le couple s'était contenté de hocher la tête en guise d'approbation. « Félicitations. La gynécologie, c'est au 4ème. Suivant ! »

Il allait entrer dans la salle de consultation avec son nouveau souffre-douleur quand un cliquetis familier retint son attention. Il la regarda entrer dans le hall, s'arrêter devant son ancien bureau prendre ses messages et courriers. Il leva la tête. 11 h 03. Il ne pouvait manquer une telle occasion.

« Hé bien, Dr Cuddy, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant l'horloge. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua. « Je savais qu'ils vous avaient allégé votre charge de travail, mais à ce point... Vous avez fait comment pour adopter ? Que je m'y mette aussi... »

Elle tourna la tête, les yeux embués. Il avait, encore, touché la corde sensible. Et, très franchement, il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en avoir honte. « Va te faire voir! » lui hurla-t-elle, attirant tous les regards.

Il sourit bêtement, appréciant d'être devenu le centre d'intérêt. « Tu commences à vraiment, vraiment m'exaspérer ! » Lui dit-elle lorsqu'il l'empêcha de s'enfuir à l'aide de sa canne.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » S'écria-t-il, sans toutefois la relâcher.

« Mon problème ? Mais c'est toi mon pauvre vieux ! Tourne la page et fiche-moi la paix ! » Lui hurla-t-elle.

« J'étais moins problématique quand je te faisais grimper aux rideaux ! » Fit-il remarquer.

« Je simulais ! »

« Tu ne simulais pas ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Oh que non ! »

« Infirme ! » La colère était telle qu'elle avait cessé de réfléchir avant de parler.

Il la regarda, haineux. Il vit dans ses yeux que la rage l'emportait sur la raison. Elle ne le pensait pas. Il le savait. « Vieille fille ! » Il n'allait pas pour autant se laisser insulter sans répliquer.

« Co... Co... Gonorrhée ! »

Il la dévisagea, interdit. « Gonorrhée ? Chlamydia, herpès, morpionne ! » S'écria-t-il dans le même registre, plutôt amusé.

« Ver solitaire ! Tu ronges tout ce qui t'entoure. »

Cette fois-ci, il était certain qu'elle le pensait.

« Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini, ce raffut ? » S'écria Wilson.

« La ferme ! » S'énervèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« C'est vous qui allez la fermer ! Et m'écouter ! Vous êtes tombés sur la tête, ou quoi ? Vous voulez perdre votre poste ? Tous les deux ? Hocard n'est pas un marrant, il ne vous fera pas de cadeaux. » Leur dit-il fermement. Ils avaient tous deux baissé les yeux, signe de leur prise de conscience.

Les deux anciens amants se regardèrent, honteux, et partirent dans des directions opposées.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V

Il était fou de rage. Contre Wilson, contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller l'attiser de la sorte ? Il aurait pu se contenter de crier sur ses patients. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il joue au plus malin. Il avait fallu qu'il s'en prenne à elle.

Et, au fond, ce qui le troublait le plus était le plaisir qu'il y avait pris. Ils s'étaient disputés. Comme au bon vieux temps, ou presque. Ils s'étaient criés dessus, insultés. Il avait adoré. Il se surprit à espérer que sa relation avec la directrice puisse redevenir ce qu'elle avait été. Aussi étrange et tordue qu'elle ait été. Il aimait leurs échanges. Et il l'aimait. Elle, la seule personne à pouvoir lui tenir tête.

D'ailleurs, la colère la rendait encore sexy. Ce n'était qu'un plus. Non, il devait arrêter de penser à elle de la sorte. Cesser de croire qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. C'était bel et bien fini. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Depuis une demi-heure déjà, il faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Il ne cessait de se repasser en tête les événements de l'après-midi. Si le criquet n'était pas intervenu, que se serait-il passé ? Se seraient-ils jetés à la gorge l'un de l'autre ? Ou se seraient-ils sauvagement sautés au cou ? C'était 50/50. Mais il avait une nette préférence pour la deuxième option.

L'idée même de la directrice à son cou, à ses lèvres, l'énerva. Comment pouvait-il être si faible ? Pourquoi la désirait-il aussi ardemment, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? Il recommença à arpenter son appartement. Un tas de livres posés au pied de son bureau lui barraient la route. Il shoota dedans et les envoya valser à travers la pièce. Douleur lancinante. Faiblesse.

Non, ce n'était pas de cela qu'il s'agissait. C'était du désir physique. Pur et dur. Pour ses courbes parfaitement moulées dans ses tailleurs trop stricts. Pour son allure ostensiblement sexy. Pour son odeur douce et fruitée, ses yeux couleur de mer et sa folle crinière. Rien de sentimental, il avait tourné la page. Seul son corps l'attirait. Rien de plus.

La brune pénétra dans son appartement, laissant sur son passage une odeur poudrée et sucrée qui le mit mal à l'aise. Mis à part cela, il devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas mal. Presque conforme à l'identique. Le côté vulgaire en plus. Mais son tailleur était ravissant, mettant ses fesses rebondies en valeur. Il s'assit sur le canapé.

« Un petit hors-d'œuvre, Docteur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sulfureuse.

Il acquiesça et l'accepta sur ses genoux. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Des baisers sans émotion. Elle glissa immédiatement sa main à son entrejambe et commença à le flatter. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, il n'était plus habitué aux périodes d'abstinences.

Elle avait commencé à descendre ses lèvres le long de son torse, posant ci et là sa bouche humide. Cela manquait de douceur, d'amour. Il la saisit par les épaules et lui indiqua la route à suivre. Qu'elle en finisse !

Elle lui lança un petit regard coquin. Il la remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait de commentaires. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix, surtout pas. Le charme serait rompu.

D'un geste habile, elle déboutonna son pantalon. Il souleva les hanches et se retrouva à nu. Il sourit face à son expérience. Cuddy, elle, peinait toujours à lui retirer ses habits. Cuddy... Il passa une main dans la chevelure de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci s'évertuait à le combler de sa bouche. Le tempo était rapide. Elle voulait en finir, et vite.

Son excitation diminua. Lisa aimait prendre son temps. Aller doucement, faire monter la pression. Le combler de mouvements rapides. Puis la faire retomber légèrement par de petits baisers. Elle se montrait attentive à ses désirs, ses besoins. Agissait en fonction de ses soupirs. Il le savait. Il faisait la même chose pour elle.

Et là, il avait l'impression qu'on s'activait sur son membre comme sur le pis d'une vache. Qu'elle le trayait, littéralement. Il entortilla ses doigts dans sa chevelure bouclée, qui lui rappelait tant celle de... Il agrippa la jeune femme et fit doucement pivoter sa tête. Trouvant un meilleur angle et réduisant la cadence. Elle chassa sa main d'une tape.

La douceur des cheveux lui manqua de suite. Il aimait les caresser, les sentir, jouer avec. S'y cramponner au moment crucial. Il essaya de combler ce manque en caressant ses épaules. Même sort. Il fut chassé.

D'un côté, il comprenait. Elle devait craindre qu'il ne la force à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Elle devait en voir de toutes les couleurs. De l'autre... Il ressentait un vide terrible et sa libido s'en ressentait. Il avait appris à savourer caresses et baisers. Mots doux et câlins. Il s'était remis à faire l'amour...

« Arrêtez. » Dit-il soudainement. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne cherchait plus du sexe uniquement. Il voulait une relation. Un échange, du partage.

« Ça ne vous plait pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en accélérant la cadence.

« Non. »

« Non ? » S'écria-t-elle en relâchant un membre tout raplapla.

« Je ne vous indique pas la sortie. » Dit-il en lui tendant les billets. Il coupa court à toutes propositions de sa part pour se racheter. Il la poussa vers l'extérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Il resta quelques minutes, désemparé, assimilant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait été incapable de s'octroyer du plaisir à cause d'elle. Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'elle. Tout simplement.

Il se remit à faire les cent pas. Il essaya de se rappeler ses sentiments, ses émotions lors de sa rupture d'avec Stacy. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi pitoyable. Aussi triste et dérouté. La colère et la haine l'avaient emporté. Il lui en avait voulu pour sa jambe. De l'avoir quitté quand il avait le plus besoin d'elle. S'en était voulu d'être aussi vulnérable.

Lisa ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Bien au contraire. Mais il y avait cru. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, porta sa main à sa cuisse droite. Sa jambe, sa tête, son corps hurlaient de douleur. Une envie, un besoin de Vicodin. Il fouilla ses placards, ses livres, ses pots de cuisine. Rien. Il avait bel et bien vidé toutes ses planques. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la table de cuisine. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose pour se déconnecter de la réalité.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI

L'oncologue toqua une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Pas de réponse. Il pesta contre son ami qui venait de le tirer des bras chauds de Julie, à une heure du matin, pour ne pas lui répondre. Il saisit la clef laissée sur le montant de la porte et entra.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Il avança avec précaution, évitant les quelques objets jonchant le sol. Il se pencha au-dessus du canapé et secoua son ami sans ménagement.

« Maman, laisse-moi dormir. » Marmonna le diagnosticien en se retournant.

« House, debout ! » Cria Wilson. « Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour te regarder dormir. »

« Jimmy... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Dit-il en s'asseyant. Il se cala contre le dossier, la Terre tournait drôlement ce soir.

« Tu m'as appelé il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure. Je suis venu. Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs... »

« Oh. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il se pencha avec précaution, se remplit un verre et le but d'une traite. Il le remplit de nouveau et le tendit à son ami. Celui-ci refusa d'un hochement de tête. Le diagnosticien regarda un instant son verre et son contenu, haussa les épaules et l'ingurgita.

« Tu en es à combien de verres ? » Se soucia James avant de voir une bouteille vide au pied du canapé. Celle posée sur la table basse avait perdu plus de la moitié de son contenu.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence. L'oncologue crut percevoir des sanglots, mais se dit qu'il devait rêver. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. À présent, le doute n'était plus possible.

« House, tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot. Lui poser cette question c'était comme demander à un chien de marcher sur deux pattes. Et encore, le chien avait plus de chances d'accomplir sa mission que le diagnosticien de répondre. Devant son silence, il reformula. « Ça va ? »

Reniflement. « Oui, oui, ça va. »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. » Dit-il, essayant de la faire réagir. Pas de réponses. Las, il se leva, attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merci. » Entendit-il. Il se retourna, croisant le regard flou d'alcool et de larmes de son ami. « Merci d'être venu. Tu es vraiment le seul sur qui je puisse compter. » Et il éclata en sanglots.

Il resta interdit quelques instants. House qui le remerciait. House qui pleurait. Il ne savait s'il devait attribuer cela à son état psychologique ou à sa forte imprégnation éthylique. Dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de le faire parler. De lui faire exorciser ses vieux démons. Il revint s'assoir à ses côtés et posa une main bienveillante sur son avant-bras. À sa plus grande surprise, son ami se remit à parler.

« Elle me manque. Elle me manque tellement. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre sans elle. » Il n'allait même pas avoir à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« C'est dur, au début. Mais, petit à petit, avec le temps, la douleur s'estompera. Ta vie reprendra son cours normal. Tu ne l'oublieras pas, tu vivras. » Il savait de quoi il parlait. Il savait donc qu'il devait le rassurer sans lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Si je n'ai pas envie que ma vie redevienne comme avant ? » Dit-il dans un sanglot. Face au mutisme de James, il continua. « J'étais si bien avec elle, avec Rachel. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière... »

« Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? » Osa-t-il enfin demander. Des jours que la question lui brulait les lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas respecté notre pacte. » Il fixa un point au loin. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit. « On s'était dit pas d'engagement, pas d'attentes. On devait se contenter de vivre au jour le jour, ne pas faire de projets. Et je me suis attaché. On a commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Quand elle a accepté de venir en weekend avec nous, j'ai cru que le pacte était enfin oublié. Qu'on avait une vraie relation. Je me suis trompé... »

Il l'avait écouté attentivement. Avait sur lire la détresse et la tristesse dans ses paroles. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand son ami se remit à parler.

« Le pire, c'est que je ne tire aucun enseignement de mes erreurs. Je refais les mêmes, encore et encore. Avec Lisa, puis avec Stacy et encore avec Lisa. Quand est-ce que je vais comprendre ? Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de m'attacher à des bonnes femmes qui ne sont pas pour moi, qui ne veulent pas de moi ? » Il l'avait dit avec tant de virulence que cela glaça le sang du cancérologue.

« Ce n'est pas qu'elles ne veulent pas de toi, c'est juste que... » Commença-t-il dans une tentative de lui remonter le moral.

« Juste qu'elles ne veulent pas d'un enfant avec moi ? Qu'elles préfèrent prendre leur jambe à leur cou plutôt que de m'entendre prononcer les mots mariage et famille... » Dit-il alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues barbues.

« Tu... tu veux un enfant ? » Parvint-il à prononcer, éberlué par la nouvelle.

« Pas toi? » Changement de sujet. Il reprenait contenance.

« Si, bien sûr. Mais, je... enfin, il ne me... » Bégaya-t-il.

« Tu ne pensais pas que je m'imaginais avec une petite vie rangée. Une femme, des gosses, un labrador. Désolé de te décevoir, Jimmy... » Dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Imaginait-il que son ami désapprouvait son choix ?

« Non, tu ne me déçois pas, bien au contraire. C'est juste que sachant l'enfance que tu as eue... » Se justifia l'oncologue.

« Je crois que c'est ce qui me motive le plus. Me prouver ce dont je suis capable et surtout donner la chance à un enfant d'être aimé comme il mérite de l'être. Mais bon, inutile d'en parler vu que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver... » Lui-même troublé par ses révélations, il se resservit un verre. Son ami ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, l'alcool jouant un rôle majeur dans cette conversation.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu y penses ? » Osa-t-il demander.

« Depuis toujours, je crois. Ça n'a fait que s'intensifier quand j'étais avec Stacy. »

« Alors pourquoi... »

« Pourquoi on n'en a pas eu ? Parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sacrifier sa carrière. Parce que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle en ait voulu un jour... » La tristesse l'avait envahi, les larmes avaient refait leur apparition.

« Elle... Elle n'a pas voulu ? » S'écria-t-il, incrédule.

« Non. » La honte. Même son ami n'y croyait pas.

« C'est aussi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lisa ? » Les choses devenaient plus claires, il comprenait désormais pourquoi leur rupture avait été si soudaine. House avait fait preuve d'honnêteté, s'était dévoilé. Elle l'avait bafoué, humilié. Le cancérologue se demanda avec tristesse si son ami pourrait de nouveau faire confiance à une femme.

Il continua de l'écouter jusqu'à ce que, épuisé par les pleurs et l'alcool, il s'endorme sur le canapé. Il mit une bassine à ses côtés, le couvrit avec un plaid et partit. Tout en sachant que le lendemain il aurait tout oublié, ou une partie de cette conversation. Ou du moins, il agirait comme tel, nierait, comme à son habitude.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, le voir venir. Se refréner. La nounou avait jeté l'éponge. Lassée de ses sautes d'humeur et ses horaires « non conventionnels ». Elle posa son stylo et regarda l'enfant endormie. Elle soupira tout en passant une main lasse sur son visage. « Pauvre petite ». Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'une Maman seule croulant sous le travail.

Elle leva la tête vers les murs de son bureau. Tableaux de maitre jouxtant ses diplômes. Comment avait-elle pu perdre autant le sens des priorités ? Comment avait-elle pu délaisser son enfant pour cet hôpital ? Et qu'en retirait-elle... Brimades, humiliation et mise à pied.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la poussette et caressa la peau de pêche de son bébé. « Je serais toujours là pour toi. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. » Promit-elle dans un murmure. Elle était désormais son unique raison de vivre.

Elle décrocha le téléphone et appela son assistante, l'informant qu'elle prenait quelques jours de congé, qu'elle gérerait les dossiers en cours depuis chez elle. Satisfaite de sa décision, elle attrapa son manteau, prit le bébé et partit.

« Merde ! » Jura-t-il en attrapant son ami par la manche, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Non mais... » Commença-t-il à vouloir crier avant qu'une main ferme ne vienne se plaquer sur sa bouche.

« Tu vas te taire, oui ? » Dit-il en pointant la belle brune au rayon fruits et légumes. « Regarde qui est là. »

« C'est Cuddy... » Marmonna l'oncologue, en s'extirpant de l'emprise de son ami.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? » S'interrogea-t-il, tout haut.

« Tu veux qu'on aille lui demander ? » Le taquina l'oncologue.

« Non ! » S'écria-t-il, attirant tous les regards. « Et zut... »

Son cœur marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre à un rythme effréné. House et Wilson. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas hors de l'hôpital sans tomber sur ses employés. Surtout ces deux-là. Elle eut envie d'envoyer valser la politesse et ses bonnes manières, de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pour courir loin, très loin. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle sentit son corps bouger et se diriger vers les deux acolytes.

« Bonsoir messieurs. » S'entendit-elle dire d'une voix neutre et professionnelle.

« Cuddy. » Répondit faiblement son ex, soutenant son regard.

Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour parler aussi clairement alors que tout en elle n'était que brouillon, panique. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et de le gifler.

« Gueg ! Gueg ! » La petite s'était retournée et sautillait sur son siège en lui tendant les bras. La gifle. La claque.

« Je... Je peux... ? » Bégaya-t-il. Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Il la souleva avec délicatesse et la maintint sur sa hanche valide pendant qu'il déposait moult baisers sur son front, son crâne. Elle passa une main sur sa joue barbue et éclata de rire. L'homme la gratifia d'un sourire.

Son cœur avait manqué un battement, encore. Elle allait devoir se ménager si elle ne voulait pas finir comme patiente dans son propre hôpital. Les deux amours de sa vie étaient devant elle. S'échangeant de doux baisers, se cajolant. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Elle l'avait perdu. L'Homme tant aimé. Le père de sa fille. Le seul qui la connaissait et la comprenait. Elle avait tout perdu. L'amour, la vie de couple et de famille tant rêvée. Elle ressentit le besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de faire son mea culpa. Là, de suite, entre les étals de salade et de carottes. De lui dire combien elle regrettait, combien elle l'aimait.

« Mama, Mama, Mama... » L'appelait l'enfant en lui tendant le bras. Elle s'approcha, vint la recueillir. Ses mains frôlèrent celles du diagnosticien. Nouvelle palpitation. Ils restèrent un moment tel quel, se noyant dans les yeux océans l'un de l'autre. Puis, Lisa resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle de son enfant, marmonna un « au revoir » et quitta les lieux.

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, le panier de provisions dans une main, bébé calée sur la hanche, maintenue par son autre bras. Elle dut lutter contre la porte et sa maladresse pour regagner son antre. Occupée, elle parvint à en oublier son entrevue au supermarché. Mais, après le repas, la douche et le couché de sa fille terminés, lorsque la maisonnée redevint calme, la mémoire lui revint.

Son odeur, son parfum. Ce mélange de fraicheur et d'exotisme, de musc et de masculinité. Elle avait cru le « sentir » sur le parking, quand elle avait attrapé le caddie. Elle s'était dit que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Combien de fois avait-elle cru reconnaître cette fragrance? Pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un inconnu, au mieux. Le plus souvent, il n'y avait personne. Juste cette senteur tenace. Et le fantôme de leur relation.

Sa voix, son rire. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Identifiable parmi des centaines d'autres. Son timbre rauque, légèrement vibrant. Ses intonations, sa façon d'élever la voix à la fin de la phrase en signe de moquerie. Oh oui, elle connaissait ce son. Tantôt puissant et majestueux, lorsqu'il argumentait, défendait ses idées. Se disputait. Tantôt tendre, aimant quand il s'adressait à Rachel. Lorsqu'il lui chuchotait des mots doux, la croyant endormie. Mais ce qu'elle préférait c'était le murmure, ce son qu'il produisait dans un dernier souffle, un dernier gémissement. Prononçant son nom, perdu dans les méandres de l'extase. Des milliers de frissons la parcoururent, comme ce fut le cas dans l'épicerie, quand elle avait dû se retourner, avide de mettre un visage sur ce timbre.

Son visage, ses yeux. Comme ils lui avaient manqué, ces deux saphirs. Ils pouvaient retranscrire toutes les émotions de son propriétaire. Un léger pli sur les côtés, la patte d'oie devenant parfaitement visible quand il était d'humeur joviale, taquine. Ils pouvaient s'assombrir comme un ciel d'été orageux lorsqu'il était en proie au tourment, à la réflexion intense. Tirer sur le vert quand il était d'humeur coquine. Elle connaissait tant ces expressions. Elle avait appris à le décrypter au cours de ces années. Elle s'était investie dans ce rôle, avait pris sa mission à cœur.

Au final, à quoi cela l'avait conduite ? À tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui, si cela était encore possible. À souffrir d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Elle n'essaya pas de retenir ses larmes, cela était vain. Il fallait que ça sorte. Sa détresse, sa tristesse, sa lassitude.

Elle allait redevoir apprendre à vivre seule. Réintégrer le fait que jamais il n'y aurait un homme pour l'accueillir le soir, lui masser la nuque lorsqu'elle était tendue. L'embrasser. La rassurer. Lui parler, l'aimer. La faire rire et lui faire l'amour. Elle sentit le vide naitre en elle. Cette sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie pour qu'elle soit heureuse, épanouie. Bien sûr, elle avait Rachel et n'était pas complètement seule. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, ça ne suffisait plus. Elle avait gouté à la joie, au bonheur. Ces tout petits plus qui faisaient que son quotidien était parfait, qui lui faisait garder le sourire en toutes circonstances. Le conte de fées était terminé. La princesse s'endormit bien seule dans son grand lit froid...

La semaine passa lentement. Entre la recherche d'une nouvelle nounou et l'organisation du bal d'Halloween, elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. Sauf la nuit. Insomnies, quand tu nous tiens... Elle ne se couchait jamais plus tard que onze heures-minuit, mais, dès trois heures, elle était levée. Commençait alors la cession d'angoisses et d'interrogations. De remords et de ressentiments. Comme elle ne voulait pas réveiller Rachel, elle restait dans le noir, dans le calme, avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées. Elle ne dormait plus, elle ne mangeait plus. Son seul réconfort : son enfant. Seul être capable de lui voler un sourire, de la tirer de sa torpeur.

Elle regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois. 6 h 18. Deux minutes et ce serait l'heure d'aller à la douche. De se préparer, de confier Rachel à une inconnue, pour se rendre dans cet hôpital qu'elle détestait de plus en plus...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VIII

Elle se sentait vidée, exténuée. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'extirper de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cet antre chaud et moelleux. Mais elle le devait, alors elle le fit. Se préparer fut tout aussi difficile. Elle n'avait aucun entrain, aucune envie. Après une longue douche chaude, elle décida d'enfiler la première tenue venue, à savoir un pantalon noir avec un pull à col roulé. Une paire de bottes plates, un élastique dans les cheveux, elle était prête.

La matinée se déroula comme elle l'avait envisagé : mal. Regards inquiets du personnel face à sa tenue, murmures sur son passage. La détestable sensation d'être le centre de toutes les conversations. Sans tenir compte des chiffres toujours dans le rouge et un bal de charité difficile à organiser.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se reposant les yeux, l'esprit. Elle se releva. 12 h 20. Normal qu'elle se sente au bord du malaise. Elle n'avait cependant aucun appétit. Le stress lui nouait la gorge, l'estomac. Elle se sentait perpétuellement au bord des larmes et ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver son état normal.

Elle sortit. De l'air ! Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Surtout après avoir croisé la route d'un certain diagnosticien dans la cafétéria. Elle passa les portes vitrées et sentit aussitôt l'odeur du tabac. Il lui fallait une cigarette. C'était un besoin vital ! La nicotine ferait partir en fumée ses soucis. Et lui couperait l'appétit, elle en était certaine. Elle huma l'air et se laissa porter par son odorat. Elle se retrouva rapidement derrière le local des poubelles en compagnie de quelques infirmières. Elle sentit leur regard apeuré et leur promit qu'elles ne seraient pas sanctionnées. Puis elle tourna les talons.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû continuer de faire. Muée par un démon interne, une soif de liberté, une poussée d'autodestruction, elle se retourna. Et demanda l'objet de la tentation. Elle lut la surprise sur le visage de ses employées, mais n'en tint pas compte. Elle réitéra la question, jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause.

Une bouffée, nuage blanc. Deux bouffées, nausées. Elle s'accrocha à la poubelle alors que le maigre contenu de son estomac défilait devant ses yeux. Deux mains fermes l'agrippèrent et l'aidèrent à rester sur ses pieds. Une voix douce, attentionnée. Ses employées... Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper, leur bredouilla excuses et remerciement et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle put.

Elle resta assise sur son canapé, sous le choc. Comment avait-elle pu ainsi mettre sa crédibilité en jeu ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi inconsciente ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se l'ôter de l'esprit ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. Qu'elle arrête de penser tout court... Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle était en train de faire les cent pas. Elle se stoppa net, prit son sac à main, ses clefs de voiture. Bien décidée à en finir.

« Où est le Dr Cuddy ? » Demanda Thirteen, inquiète, à Brenda. Elle avait vu dans quel état de stress, de mélancolie était son ainée. Elle l'avait suivi dehors, l'avait vu fumer. Puis vomir. Elle l'avait vu tourner dans son bureau comme un lion en cage. La réalité de son métier l'avait ensuite rattrapée... Un patient s'était présenté, elle avait dû l'examiner. Et délaisser sa patronne.

« Sortie. » Se contenta de lui répondre l'infirmière sans lever la tête de son dossier.

« Depuis longtemps ? » Se soucia-t-elle.

La brune leva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule puis replongea le nez dans sa paperasse. « Je ne sais pas trop... 1 h environ. »

« 1 h ? Elle avait un rendez-vous ? » Une alarme résonnait dans sa tête. Cuddy-absente-1h-dépressive. Ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans ses oreilles.

« Non, pas que je sache. » Lui répondit-elle, nonchalante.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne savez pas où elle est ? » S'écria-t-elle. Elle aurait voulu garder son calme, mais là, c'en était trop. Sous ses airs calmes, limite « je-m'en-foutiste » se cachait une véritable pile au cœur d'or.

« Je connais seulement son emploi du temps professionnel. Elle peut très bien avoir un rendez-vous personnel. » Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

« Et ça lui arrive souvent de partir sans prévenir ? » La culpabilisa-t-elle.

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est vrai que d'habitude, elle me dit où elle va et pour combien de temps elle en a. Mais ces derniers temps... » Réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

« Mais ces derniers temps, quoi ? Son comportement a radicalement changé ? Elle vous paraît toujours au bord des larmes ? Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de veiller sur elle, de vous montrer présente ? » S'indigna le médecin.

« C'est... C'est qu'elle me paraît si forte. Et j'ai l'impression de m'immiscer dans sa vie privée. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Donnez-moi son numéro personnel, s'il vous plait. » Finit-elle par demander en sortant le sien de sa poche.

Vingt minutes qu'elle essayait de la joindre. Alternativement sur ses téléphones professionnel et personnel. Pas de réponse. Elle commençait à vraiment paniquer. La nounou n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle lui avait confié Rachel. Wilson était dans tous ses états et commençait même à envisager le pire. Et elle, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Une chose était certaine, pour la retrouver, il fallait penser comme elle. Et qui la connaissait mieux que...

« House ! » S'écria-t-elle, à bout de souffle, en entrant dans le moratorium.

« Thirteen ! » Dit-il sur le même ton, en adoptant une voix haut perchée.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais se garda de commenter. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se disputer avec lui. « Cuddy a disparu ! »

« Une paire de fesses aussi larges, ça ne s'envole pas comme ça ! » S'amusa-t-il, mais son regard, son attitude trahissaient son inquiétude.

« Je ne rigole pas. Elle a quitté son bureau depuis 1heure et demie et personne ne sait où elle est. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Vous avez prévenu le Conseil ? La gendarmerie ? » Signe de tête négatif. « Très bien, ne le faites pas ! Vous êtes passée chez elle ? » Il avait éteint sa télévision de poche et sortit son téléphone.

« La nounou ne l'a pas vue depuis ce matin. »

« Elle doit être partie faire les boutiques. » Dit-il, le mobile collé à l'oreille. Il raccrocha en tombant sur la messagerie. « Mais elle répondrait au téléphone... » Conclut-il d'un air inquiet. « Vous avez essayé son esthéticienne ? Elle aime bien y aller pendant sa pause repas. » Rajouta-t-il, un brin nostalgique.

« Non. Vous connaissez son nom, son adresse ? » Elle regagnait espoir.

Pas plus de chances de ce côté-là. Ils étaient tous entassés dans le bureau du chef de service. Au tableau, pas de symptômes, mais les lieux où aurait pu être la directrice. Son ancien amant parcourait la pièce en long et en large, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Soudain, il s'arrêta, une lueur dans les yeux.

« Quelqu'un a été voir au stade de la fac ? » Tous se regardèrent, perdus. « Parce que quand elle est contrariée, elle court. »

Il avait raison, elle était là. La fine brune s'assit dans l'herbe et attendit que son ainée arrive à sa hauteur. Elle vit aussitôt l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la doyenne. Elle la rassura, lui expliqua le pourquoi de sa visite. Et elle l'observa, attentivement. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés. Mais, surtout, elle avait maigri. De bien 5 kg.

« Vous savez, on s'est fait du souci pour vous. » Dit-elle en la raccompagnant jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Il ne fallait pas... » Commença-t-elle en cherchant ses clefs dans son sac. « Hocard m'a donné mon après-midi. Alors, j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour me détendre. » Elle essaya d'afficher un sourire pour appuyer ses propos, mais échoua lamentablement.

« Vous faites des tours de terrains à un rythme effréné pour vous détendre, vous ? » Lui demanda sa consœur, mi-inquiète, mi-amusée.

« Je... J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Arrêter de penser à lui ? » Tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Affirmation d'un hochement de tête. « Venez, on va aller faire les boutiques, faire un tour au sauna, passer du temps avec Rachel. Et se regarder un bon vieux film à l'eau de rose avec un énorme pot de glace. La copine de Wilson va nous rejoindre. Plus on est de fous... »

La doyenne laissa échapper un petit rire alors que les larmes défilaient sur son visage. Sans réfléchir, elle n'en était plus capable depuis longtemps, elle se jeta dans les bras de Remy. Qu'il était bon d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. D'avoir une amie, tout simplement.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

L'épisode « à la recherche de la Cuddy perdue » l'avait perturbé, ébranlé. Depuis, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Que ferait-il s'il venait à lui arriver malheur ? Comment réagirait-il ? Il le savait, parfaitement. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Il se sentirait éternellement coupable, ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour refaire partie de sa vie.

Il sirota une gorgée de whisky tout en s'enfonçant dans son canapé. Pouvait-il courir le risque d'être encore rejeté ? Le supporterait-il ? Là était toute la question... Wilson lui avait dit que Lisa allait aussi mal que lui, si ce n'était plus. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait fait lui-même ce constat. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour remarquer ses traits tirés et son aspect négligé. Sa pâleur et sa maigreur.

Il s'était un temps demandé si cela avait un rapport avec ses ennuis au travail, sa mise à pied. Il avait cependant l'impression qu'elle était de moins en moins impliquée dans sa fonction. Elle arrivait tard et partait tôt. Il avait donc écarté cette piste.

Il avait par la suite eu vent de ses difficultés de garde pour Rachel. Lisa était une femme exigeante et autoritaire. Ces aspects de sa personnalité ne faisaient que s'exacerber quand il s'agissait de sa fille. Elle pouvait devenir horriblement pénible, il en savait quelque chose. La démission de la nounou ne l'avait donc pas étonné. Ce qui l'étonnait, en revanche, était la dose de malchance qu'elle accumulait ces derniers temps.

Tout avait commencé quand ils s'étaient séparés. Était-elle punie pour l'avoir fait souffrir ? Payait-elle pour toute la réussite, la chance qu'elle avait eue jusque-là ? Il secoua la tête. Ces pensées étaient idiotes. Le karma, ça n'existe pas et la vie est faite d'injustice. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre une nouvelle catastrophe dans la vie de la doyenne.

Fort de sa réflexion de quelques jours, il avait décidé d'aller la voir. Et le jour J était arrivé. Il n'avait pas choisi le dimanche par hasard. C'était leur jour à eux. Celui où ils étaient une famille. Celui qu'il attendait toute la semaine. Il savait aussi que c'était celui où il avait le plus de chance de trouver la directrice chez elle.

Il avait roulé doucement, se demandant si finalement c'était une bonne idée. Il avait hésité à faire demi-tour à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était ressaisi. Il devait savoir. Pour ne plus avoir de regrets.

Il vit la grande bâtisse se dessiner au bout de la rue et donna un coup d'accélérateur. Hors de question de se dégonfler. Il essaya d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge alors que les gravillons crissaient sous ses pneus. Il gara sa moto juste derrière la voiture de Lisa et avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il sonna. Il frappa. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. L'avait-elle vu arriver ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux environs et nota à quel point il faisait beau et doux pour la saison. Peut-être était-elle partie promener Rachel. Lui, le rationnel, prit cela pour un signe et décida de battre en retraite.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit. La radio qui hurlait, signe d'une présence. Il perçut ensuite le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse suivi du rire doux et malicieux de l'enfant. Elles étaient dans le jardin, et ne l'avaient certainement pas entendu.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et contourna la maison, s'arrêtant derrière le pommier qui faisait l'angle. Afin de les observer quelques instants, choisir le moment opportun pour se présenter.

Lisa, à quelques mètres de lui seulement, était en train de pendre le linge. De dos par rapport à lui, elle bougeait ses hanches en rythme tout en épinglant ses habits. Ballet gracieux alternant courbettes et étirements sur la pointe des pieds. Il la regarda faire avec envie. Elle avait choisi la tenue idéale pour l'occasion : un jean près du corps et un simple t-shirt à manches longues. Quand elle se baissait, le denim dévoilait ses longues jambes fines et ses petites fesses rebondies. Quand elle tendait les bras, le coton de son haut laissait entrevoir une taille fine et parfaitement dessinée. Il était hypnotisé. Par ses courbes affolantes et les ondulations de son corps.

Les éclats de voix de l'enfant le tirèrent de sa torpeur. La petite était accroupie dans l'herbe et s'amusait à l'arracher par poignées, qu'elle jetait ensuite en l'air. La Maman s'assit auprès d'elle, éloigna la bassine de linge, et récolta quelques pâquerettes. Elle les offrit à la fillette qui les porta aussi sec à la bouche. La mère gronda légèrement son enfant. Elle se releva, posa le peu de linge qu'il lui restait en équilibre sur le fil afin de déposer sa fille dans le panier vide. Elle lui tendit quelques pinces à linge multicolores qu'elle mit à la bouche, bien évidemment.

Il vit avec amusement la bassine se renverser, permettant à bébé de repartir explorer son monde. Qu'il aurait aimé faire partie du tableau, partager ces petits instants quotidiens avec elles. Il sourit quand Rachel vint s'assoir sur les pieds de sa mère, la faisant sursauter et lâcher par la même occasion le babygrow qu'elle tenait. L'enfant posa ses toutes petites mains sur la chaussure gauche de sa mère et leva les fesses en l'air. Elle resta quelques instants dans cette position, le temps de trouver équilibre et confiance.

Son souffle devint court. Elle... Elle tenait debout ! Agrippée au pantalon de sa mère, elle était là, fière, droite comme un i. Qu'avait-il manqué d'autre au cours de ces dernières semaines ? Savait-elle déjà marcher ? Avait-elle appris de nouveaux mots ? Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Il l'aimait comme sa propre fille, mais ne savait plus rien d'elle...

Boum ! Elle venait de se retrouver sur les fesses. Elle avait essayé d'avancer de son propre chef, mais ses jambes n'avaient pas su la supporter. Il regarda Lisa la caresser avec tendresse, lui parler d'une voix douce et rassurante. Il n'avait aucun mal à se figurer la mignonne petite moue que devait afficher l'enfant, le sourire amusé de sa mère.

Lisa se releva et reprit son activité, tout en jetant de nombreux coups d'œil à sa fille. Il savait quelle mère angoissée et attentive elle était. Mais Rachel avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. À quatre pattes, elle contourna sa mère, venant se loger contre son autre jambe. Elle fit le même scénario et se retrouva rapidement debout. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de la doyenne, mais imaginait la lueur de fierté qui devait en irradier.

Rachel sautilla contre sa mère, satisfaite de son exploit. Elle se lâcha brièvement, tendant les bras, se cramponnant aussitôt que son équilibre devenait précaire. Maman se baissa et leva bébé au-dessus de sa tête, la faisant virevolter dans de grands éclats de rire. Elle la ramena à elle et l'assit sur sa hanche, se balançant en tempo avec la musique tout en la couvrant de baisers.

_I love you_

_But I gotta stay true_

_My moral's got on my knees_

La voix groovy de la chanteuse s'éleva dans les airs et ses paroles furent aussitôt reprises en cœur par la jeune mère.

_Stop playing games_

Il n'avait plus envie de jouer, savoir qui céderait en premier. Il la voulait dans sa vie, c'était un fait. Mais elle, que voulait-elle ? Était-elle prête à s'engager ? Plus le temps passait, moins il se sentait sûr. Après tout, elles avaient l'air heureuses juste toutes les deux. Et Lisa avait assez d'amour en elle pour satisfaire les besoins de toute une pouponnière, il en était certain. Devait-il s'imposer, s'interposer dans leur relation ?

_Why won't you release me_

_Release me..._

Il eut sa réponse. Il n'allait que troubler leur sérénité, anéantir leur bonheur. Lisa avait tellement couru après... Il ne sentait pas le droit de s'imposer à elle. À elles. Il ferait passer leurs besoins, leurs désirs avant les siens. Quitte à être malheureux. Ne l'était-il pas déjà de toute façon ? Il devait lâcher prise, les laisser partir. Les laisser mener leurs vies.

Elle se retourna, croyant avoir entendu la moto de son ancien amant. De son ancien amour et ami. Elle ramassa la bassine et rentra. Elle avait dû rêver, encore une fois. Il lui manquait tellement... Qu'elle le voyait, l'entendait partout. Elle allait devenir folle !

Elle déposa Rachel dans son parc et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Son allée sentait l'essence. Bizarre. Au loin, au bout de la rue, elle pouvait apercevoir les phares d'une moto. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle se mit à sangloter. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière. Si seulement il pouvait réapparaitre dans sa vie...

Chanson : Mercy de Duffy


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

« Dr Cuddy, je peux vous parler ? » Entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de l'hôpital.

Elle se retourna, se demandant ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur. « Bien sûr. »

«Venez dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait. » Dit-il en lui montrant le chemin.

Qu'il lui semblait étrange de voir un autre nom que le sien sur la double porte vitrée… Elle pénétra à contrecœur dans ce qui fut son bureau. « Un problème, Dr Hocard ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout, rassurez-vous. » Il s'assit sur le sofa et lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle choisit le fauteuil opposé. « Dites-moi, vous avez un cavalier pour le bal ? »

Ça, c'était inattendu ! Elle relâcha son souffle, rassurée. Il n'en avait pas après son travail. « Heu... Je comptais y aller seule. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Une aussi belle femme que vous, y aller seule, ce n'est pas possible ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle aurait dû se sentir flattée, rougir. Mais non, rien. « Si, si, je vous assure. » Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter ? » Osa-t-il.

Ce qu'elle craignait venait d'arriver. Comment lui dire non sans froisser son égo ? « Je... Je vous remercie, mais je préférerais y aller seule. » Dit-elle.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? » Il n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau.

« Vous savez, je vais être très sollicitée. Beaucoup de gens vont vouloir danser avec moi. Je ne voudrais pas laisser mon cavalier sur la touche. » Elle le tenait, son argument.

« Oh, je vois... » Il resta muet quelques instants, avant de reprendre. « Comme nous partageons désormais la direction de cet hôpital, il serait peut-être bien que vous m'introduisiez auprès des donateurs. Qu'ils aient déjà entendu parler de moi si jamais... »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-il lui faire un tel chantage ! Elle n'allait pas se dégonfler pour autant. « Si jamais quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il sourit légèrement face à son aplomb. « Si jamais vous veniez à ne plus faire partie de l'équation... » Il sourit d'autant plus. « Alors, c'est entendu, Lisa, je passe vous prendre vendredi à 18 h. »

« Dr Cuddy, c'est Dr Cuddy. » Rectifia-t-elle. « Le bal ne commence qu'à 21 h. Attendez-moi devant l'entrée. »

« J'avais pensé que... » Tenta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Qu'on pourrait diner ensemble ? Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que vous étiez le premier à me faire remarquer le caractère déplacé de ma relation avec le Dr House. » S'énerva-t-elle. « Si c'en est fini, je vous laisse... » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et se leva.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand il la rappela. « Dr Cuddy... » Il avait insisté sur son nom. « Si vous ne voulez pas y aller avec moi, il suffit de le dire... »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir suivi d'un petit rictus, puis quitta les lieux.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'irais pas ! » S'écria-t-il. Son ami venait de débarquer chez lui, un costume à la main.

« Et moi, je te dis que si ! » S'énerva l'oncologue.

« D'abord, pourquoi je devrais y aller, à ce truc ? » Demanda-t-il, boudeur.

« Pour faire plaisir à Cuddy. » Répondit James, en séparant les différents éléments du costume, les posant un à un sur le canapé.

« Miiiiiip ! Mauvaise réponse ! Essaye encore. »

« Parce que tu es un des atouts de cet hôpital et tous les mécènes vont vouloir te parler. »

« Et... » Il avait besoin d'une vraie réponse, d'une valable. Hors de question sinon de faire le pingouin, et d'affronter la directrice.

« Parce que l'hôpital doit rentrer des fonds et que le poste à Cuddy est en jeu. »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Wilson, un peu chez lui, alla répondre. C'était Julie qui venait les rejoindre. Le temps que l'oncologue la salue, House avait disparu, emmenant avec lui le smoking. « La culpabilité, ça paye toujours. » Pensa-t-il avec joie.

« Oh, James, Julie ! » S'écria la directrice en se dirigeant à pas précipités vers la porte d'entrée. Elle prit chacun de ses amis par l'épaule et les embrassa chaleureusement. Elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de Hocard.

« Vous ne nous présentez pas ? » Ou pas...

« Dr Hocard, vous connaissez le Dr Wilson ! » S'énerva-t-elle légèrement. Il n'allait pas la lâcher !

« Je vous présente mon amie, Julie Coburn. » Finit James.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Minauda le cardiologue avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser sur la joue. La jeune femme ouvrit des grands yeux de surprise et supplia son amie de lui venir en aide.

Mais Lisa était déjà ailleurs. Un bruit de canne avait attiré son attention. Suivi de l'entrée du diagnosticien. Magnifique dans son costume noir dont la chemise bleu pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux. « Dr House. » Le salua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Dr Cuddy. » Il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Qu'elle était belle... Ses cheveux, remontés en chignon, dévoilaient son cou gracieux. Il suivit la ligne de ses épaules et s'arrêta à la première bretelle, la droite, pour suivre le tracé de sa robe. Blanche, faite dans une matière fluide, elle lui rappelait les tenues que portaient les femmes dans l'antiquité. Le décolleté n'était pas très profond, mais ses hanches parfaitement mises en valeur. Il parcourut une nouvelle fois son corps du regard avant de se fixer sur son visage. Elle ne portait pratiquement pas de maquillage. Juste un trait de crayon noir, un brin de mascara, mettant subtilement ses yeux en valeurs. « Vous êtes magnifique. » Laissa-t-il s'échapper d'une voix rauque.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire illuminer son visage. « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. » Répondit-elle, rougissante, en désignant son costume du regard.

« C'est ce petit côté à la James Bond qui vous plait ? » S'amusa-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. « Dr Cuddy, je crois que nous sommes attendus. » Interrompit son cavalier en l'attrapant par le bras et l'entrainant avec lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Se retournant tout de même pour lancer une dernière œillade au rayon de soleil de sa soirée.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » Demanda l'oncologue en se rapprochant de son ami.

« Ça, quoi ? » Rétorqua-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur sa déesse grecque.

« Avec Cuddy. »

« Oh, ça... Elle est vraiment très belle ce soir. Alors je lui ai dit, c'est tout. » Dit-il en reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur. Pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas prévu de lui faire ce compliment, mais sa beauté l'avait rendu totalement incapable de maîtriser ses paroles. Elle était, pour résumer, à tomber par terre.

« Tu trouves ? Je n'aime pas du tout sa robe. » Le cancérologue se retourna et chercha son amie du regard, voulant s'assurer qu'ils parlaient bien de la même personne.

« Ah, les gouts et les couleurs... » Philosopha le diagnosticien, avant d'ajouter. « De toute façon, même avec un sac à patates sur le dos, elle serait toujours sublime... » Il partit rejoindre la buvette.

Il la regarder se faufiler dans la masse, parler aux uns, rire avec les autres. Et toujours cet imbécile d'Hocard sur les talons. à poser ses sales pattes sur ses épaules, sur le bas de son dos. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il voyait bien que la directrice n'était pas à l'aise. Il se retourna vers le barman, commanda un thé glacé et se leva.

« Dr Cuddy. » L'interpela-t-il après s'être frayé un chemin à ses côtés, poussant sans ménagement son rival. Il lui sourit timidement en lui tendant le verre.

« C'est... pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Non, je l'avais commandé pour Wilson, mais comme il est aux toilettes... » Dit-il en prenant un air bête, haussant les épaules.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Qu'il était bon de lui parler. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, fronça les sourcils et l'approcha de son nez. Son visage s'illumina alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée.

« Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ? » S'insurgea Hocard. « Vous n'allez pas boire ça ! » Ajouta-t-il en essayant de lui prendre la boisson des mains.

« J'ai laissé la ciguë au placard. » Rit doucement le chef de service.

Nouvelle gorgée. « J'ai confiance... » Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux avant qu'elle n'ose parler à nouveau. « House, pourquoi ce geste ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prenant par la taille. « J'avais peur que vous ne vous déshydratiez à jacasser comme une pie. » Il se recula légèrement, sans relâcher son étreinte, pour mieux la voir. Quand il lut l'amusement sur son visage, il se rapprocha, collant ses lèvres à son oreille. « Et parce que je ne voulais pas que l'autre idiot se fasse des films. »


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

Elle resta un moment interdite. La sensation de son souffle toujours présente contre sa peau. L'impression tenace qu'il avait déposé un baiser dans son cou. Et ces interrogations... Que voulait-il bien dire ? Était-ce un jeu pour lui ? Pouvait-elle se permettre d'espérer ?

Elle fut bien vite tirée de ses rêveries. L'orchestre s'était mis à jouer et, comme elle l'avait prédis, elle était plus que sollicitée. Elle accorda la première danse à l'un de ses plus anciens donateurs. Âgé, respectueux, prévenant, il était pour elle la sécurité.

Les minutes passaient, les chansons défilaient. Assis au comptoir, il regardait avec agacement la piste de danse. Tous les hommes se pressaient pour valser avec la jolie directrice. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir... jusqu'à présent, tous s'étaient montrés corrects. Pas de mains baladeuses, pas de baisers volés. Mais quand vint le tour de Hocard, il sentit que les choses allaient s'envenimer.

Il ne restait plus que lui, comment lui refuser... Elle se laissa guider sur la piste en espérant que les trois prochaines minutes passeraient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quand il la prit par la taille, elle ne put que remarquer en souriant qu'elle le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Mais elle remarqua également sa main qui glissait de plus en plus bas. Elle remua, le forçant à la replacer plus convenablement. Quelques instants plus tard, même cirque.

« Sortez votre main de là ! »Exigea-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Ou quoi ? »

« Je vous casse le bras. » Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle suivait tous les ans pendant deux mois des cours de self-défense. Et elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir !

« Voyons, Dr Cuddy, vous ne voudriez pas créer un esclandre. » Menaça-t-il dans son cou, tout en accentuant sa prise sur sa fesse.

« Je vous jure que... » Marmonna-t-elle en le repoussant. Et elle le vit, son sauveur.

Il lui tendit la main. « Puis-je avoir cette danse ? » Demanda-t-il, galant.

« La chanson n'est même pas finie ! » Objecta le goujat.

« Oui. » S'interposa la principale intéressée, se glissant dans les bras bienveillants de son ancien amant. Celui-ci les referma complètement sur elle. L'accueillant, l'enveloppant, la protégeant. Et elle se laissa aller, complétement. Oubliant tout, de l'altercation, à la salle bondée. La tête sur son épaule, leurs mains jointes sur son torse, elle était au paradis. Elle releva brièvement la tête, rencontrant son regard. « Merci. » Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et resserra légèrement sa prise. Il voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Et profiter de la sensation unique de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il cala alors sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique.

Combien de chansons étaient passées ? Il ne saurait le dire. Le temps et l'espace n'avaient plus aucune signification pour lui, pour eux. Il venait de remarquer qu'elle fredonnait. Il tendit l'oreille, plus attentif à la voix de Lisa qu'à celle forte et majestueuse de la chanteuse.

_Forgive me_

_Is all that I can say_

_Weeks go by and still_

_Words don't come easily_

_Like Forgive me forgive me_

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux humides de la jeune femme. Elle était bouleversante de sincérité et de fragilité. Elle se mettait à nue, le suppliait de la pardonner. Qui était-il pour ne pas entendre sa requête ? Il déplaça sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille et reprit de sa voix rauque.

_But you can say Baby_

_Baby can I hold you tonight_

_Maybe if I told you the right words_

_At the right time, you'd be mine_

Il l'entendit renifler et l'enlaça un peu plus fort contre lui. Il se pencha et déposa une pléiade de baisers sur sa nuque dégagée. Elle avait toujours cette odeur de bébé, sa peau conservait un goût sucré. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux rougis.

_Like I love you I love you_

Ils se fixaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait bouger, parler. La chanteuse résumait leurs pensées, mais ils n'avaient pas encore le courage, la force de le dire avec leurs propres mots. Alors, ils se regardaient, sans bouger.

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, House prit l'initiative. La main dans la main, il l'entraina à l'extérieur de la pièce, récupérant au passage sa canne. Lorsqu'ils furent, enfin, dans le couloir désert, il se retourna. Lentement, très lentement, il porta ses mains à son visage. Ses lèvres à sa bouche. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. S'accrochant à lui et ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Leur premier baiser fut lent et doux. Plein de tendresse et d'amour. Le suivant plus passionnel. Les autres, carrément fusionnels. En un temps record, et sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la doyenne.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, ils restèrent un instant à s'inspecter. Devaient-ils aller plus loin ? Était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? La passion l'emporta. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement bouche à bouche pour une nouvelle série de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Une veste tomba au sol, des mains se firent plus entreprenantes. Elle glissa ses lèvres dans son cou. Embrassant, mordillant, suçotant alors qu'elle s'empressait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

« Oh, Lisa... » Gémit-il alors qu'elle croquait doucement le lobe de son oreille. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête, il devait reprendre contenance. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et la fit reculer, la coinçant entre le bureau et lui. Il passa alors ses lèvres de son cou à ses épaules.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » Soupira-t-elle en le serrant fort contre elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir, maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle sentit sa bretelle glisser, son zip coulisser. Une bouche prendre d'assaut sa poitrine nue. Elle dut le lâcher d'une main, pour mieux se retenir contre le bureau.

Il sentit dix petits doigts s'activer sur sa ceinture. Il retint sa main. Il voulait prendre son temps, ne pas bruler les étapes. Mais elle protesta.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi... » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Il la regarda avec amusement et la laissa faire. Il glissa à son tour ses mains sous sa jupe pour lui retirer sa petite culotte. Laissant ses mains en place, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas menti.

Il la poussa légèrement, la faisant assoir sur le bureau, sa robe remontant autour de ses hanches. « Tu es sûre ? » Lui demanda-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux.

« S'il te plait. » Supplia-t-elle. Alors, il s'obligea. Une main sous ses fesses pour la garder près de lui, il entama une danse lascive entre ses cuisses. La pièce s'emplit rapidement de gémissements.

« Que c'est bon de t'avoir près de moi. » Avoua-t-il alors qu'elle le faisait prisonnier de ses jambes. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, les yeux chargés d'émotions, avant de l'embrasser, étouffant ainsi ses soupirs de satisfaction.

Elle venait d'atteindre le Nirvana, dans ses bras, une fois de plus. À sa plus grande surprise, elle remarqua qu'il ne bougeait plus. « Tu as... »

« Fini ? Oui ! » Avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur. « Tu étais tellement absorbée par ton propre plaisir que tu m'as complètement oublié. Je ne suis qu'un objet sexuel ! » Dit-il, dramatiquement, portant le revers de sa main à son front.

« Viens là. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en l'enlaçant. Ils restèrent dans cette position aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent. Profitant de la douceur de ce corps à corps, du bonheur de s'être retrouvé. Quand ils ne tinrent plus, Lisa s'échappa dans la salle de bains.

Quand elle sortit des toilettes, la pièce était vide. Son cœur venait, une nouvelle fois, de se briser en milles morceaux.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

Elle regarda, un brin hagard, son bureau désert. Avait-elle rêvé ? S'était-elle seulement imaginé sa présence ? Ou avait-il fui ? Elle baissa son regard. Une bretelle déplacée, sa robe entrouverte. L'absence de sous-vêtement. Non, ce n'était pas qu'un fantasme. House avait été dans cette pièce. Ils avaient fait l'amour et il s'était échappé. Elle se pencha par-dessus son bureau, recherchant le bout d'étoffe. Assimilant difficilement la nouvelle.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! » Elle sursauta, se tordant la cheville.

« B... de Dieu ! » Jura-t-elle en dansant sur un pied, inspectant celui blessé.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. » Dit-il, gêné. « Faites voir. » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Non, non, c'est bon. » Affirma-t-elle en posant pied à terre, comme pour prouver ses dires.

Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il l'observa quelques instants, essayant de trouver ce qui pouvait bien clocher. « Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« Oui, tout va bien, merci. » Répondit-elle à la hâte en lissant sa robe, se redonnant contenance.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua. Sa robe légèrement froissée. Ses cheveux en bataille, quelques mèches s'échappant de son chignon. Et ce bout de tissu, par terre, au pied du bureau. Était-ce... de la dentelle ? Il se pencha, examinant l'objet avant de le jeter à sa propriétaire. « Vous venez de... » S'exclama-t-il, sous le choc.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

« Ah bon ? Vos dessous sont trop grands et tombent tous seuls... Vous aviez chaud et vous vous êtes dit... »

« C'est bon ! » S'écria-t-elle. « C'est... C'est bien ce que vous croyez... »

« Avec qui ? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle, perdant son sang froid.

Il la scruta un instant, tapant du pied, attendant une réponse. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça… Baissant la tête, elle mit un temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

« House... » Avoua-t-elle enfin, honteuse.

« House ? Et où est-il le beau Dr House ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. « Parti... Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une trainée ! Vous en êtes à un point où vous me faites de la peine. »

Elle le regarda, interdite. Puis la colère monta à ses joues. Elle avança à pas rapides jusqu'à lui, lui asséna une gifle monumentale et quitta la pièce.

Elle sortit dans le couloir comme une furie, son sang bouillonnant littéralement dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, mais comment ? Elle traversa le hall bondé, s'excusa auprès de ses invités et se rendit dehors. L'air glacial la fit frissonner. Elle respira à pleins poumons, laissant l'air d'hiver apaiser ses tourments. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit. Se faufilant entre la horde de fumeurs pour arriver à sa moto. Comme le phœnix, la colère renaquit de ses cendres. Elle l'appela, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle courut à l'intérieur, dans son bureau, afin de récupérer son sac à main.

Quand elle revint, elle pouvait apercevoir les phares du deux roues s'éloigner au bout de la rue. Elle se précipita jusqu'à sa voiture et s'empressa de le suivre. Plusieurs fois, elle crut l'avoir perdu de vue. Mais, une fois sur la bretelle menant à la voie rapide, elle sut qu'elle le tenait. Elle appuya franchement sur l'accélérateur et se retrouva propulsée contre le siège.

Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Mais il allait vite, trop vite. Elle s'inséra sur la double voie et accéléra tant qu'elle put. Le moteur rugit alors que l'aiguille du compte tour s'affolait. Avec appréhension, elle enfonça la pédale d'embrayage et passa la sixième. Quand elle avait acheté ce break de la marque aux trois anneaux, elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir à se servir de cette vitesse.

Et pourtant, ce soir-là, lancée à 180 km/h sur la route déserte, elle n'avait qu'un souhait : accélérer. Encore et toujours. Le volant commençait à vibrer entre ses mains alors que les balises orange lui apparaissaient de plus en plus floues. La vitesse la grisait, la colère la guidait.

Et elle les vit apparaître. Deux phares rouges brillant dans la nuit. Elle le tenait. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, le véhicule semblait être à l'arrêt. Elle distingua la masse. Une voiture... Pas la moto tant espérée. Elle se décala sur la gauche, s'apprêtant à la doubler. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir ses occupants. En une fraction de seconde, elle distingua un homme au volant, une femme côté passager. Et un siège auto, à l'arrière.

Un bébé. Une famille. Son inconscience. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux alors qu'elle écrasait la pédale de frein. La voiture dérapa quelque peu avant de s'immobiliser sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi faisait-elle n'importe quoi, ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi cette horrible impression d'être dépossédée de sa propre vie ? De n'être qu'une spectatrice impuissante alors que le sort semblait vouloir s'acharner sur elle ?

Elle cogna d'un poing rageur sur le volant, brisant le silence de la nuit. Elle devait cesser de se mettre dans des situations improbables. Reprendre sa destinée en mains, redevenir la femme forte qu'elle avait été. Mais c'était si dur... Seule, sans lui. Mais elle devait le faire, ne serait-ce que pour Rachel. Elle enclava la première, et partit.

Elle eut un petit moment d'inquiétude quand elle remarqua une auto, autre que celle de la nounou, garée devant chez elle. Et, bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de la reconnaître. Elle se tortura l'esprit, essayant de trouver où elle avait pu la voir. Quand elle coupa le contact, ça lui revint. Wilson, bien sûr. C'était la nouvelle voiture de son chef de service. Parcourant les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de sa demeure, une question lui vint à l'esprit : Que faisait-il là ?

Avec appréhension, elle tourna la poignée et entra. La nourrice lui relata rapidement les événements de la soirée avant de quitter les lieux, les laissant seuls. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant moment qui leur parut une éternité. Lisa, étrangement, se sentait intimidée par sa présence.

« À quoi vous jouez? » Finit par demander l'oncologue.

« Pardon ? » S'insurgea-t-elle, choquée par la question.

« Avec House, à quoi jouez-vous ? » Répéta-t-il, calmement.

« Je... Je ne joue à rien. Je... Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire. » Bafouilla-t-elle. À quoi jouait-il, lui ? Se demandait-elle, surprise par ces méthodes qui lui ressemblaient si peu.

« Oh, à d'autres ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de se souvenir de l'enfant endormie. « Je sais très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer dans votre bureau... »

« C'est lui qui vous l'a dit ? » Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Voilà pourquoi il était parti plus vite que l'éclair. Pour mieux aller raconter ses exploits, se vanter... Il s'était bien fichu d'elle. Et elle, elle avait marché à fond.

« Non. Je vous ai vu danser puis vous éclipser. Je vous ai suivi jusque dans le couloir... »

Elle se sentit quelque peu soulagée. « Et vous en avez tiré des conclusions. »

« Ai-je tort ? » La défia-t-il.

« Non... » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Alors je réitère ma question : À quoi jouez-vous ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous l'avez déjà assez fait souffrir ? » Il y avait dans ses propos une pointe de colère, d'amertume qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je ne joue pas ! » Dit-elle d'une voix virulente.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous me donnez. Vous venez avec Hocard, passez la soirée à son bras. Soit dit en passant je me demande bien ce que vous lui trouvez. Puis vous allumez House et partez comme une voleuse. »

Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il? « Non mais vous croyez que j'ai passé ma soirée avec cet idiot de mon plein gré ? Il m'a obligé ! Il n'y a qu'avec House que je voulais être. Ça a toujours été comme ça, et ça le sera toujours. Et je ne suis pas partie... C'est lui qui a quitté mon bureau. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, il n'était plus là. » Des larmes de colère menaçaient de faire leur apparition.

« Oh... » Dit-il en comprenant son erreur. « Je vous conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que vous voulez avant de vous engager davantage. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle rupture. » Lui dit-il d'une voix plus douce avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE XIII

À peine avait-il franchi les portes de l'hôpital qu'il fut accueilli par une Thirteen surexcitée. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous venez de découvrir que Foreman a un pénis ? » Dit-il en souriant de sa propre blague.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté son air sérieux. « Cuddy a perdu la garde de sa fille. »

« Qu... Quoi ? Mais comment ? Quand ? » Bafouilla-t-il sous le choc.

« Samedi. Elle a passé la nuit de samedi à dimanche au poste... » Commença-t-elle à lui expliquer.

« Elle est où, là ? » La coupa-t-il.

« Là... » Réfléchit-elle quelques instants. « Chez elle, je pense. »

Sans un mot de plus, il partit. En route pour le parking, il sortit son téléphone pour prévenir Wilson. Dernier numéro composé : Lisa. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir sans rien dire. Même si le message de Thirteen l'avait affolé, lui laissant présager le pire en lui annonçant la venue du directeur. Et dire qu'il avait essayé de l'appeler tout le weekend. Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne répondit pas à la porte. Il sortit la clef de sa poche, se félicitant de ne jamais la lui avoir rendue, et pénétra dans la maison. Le silence lui glaça le sang. Il était tellement habitué à y entendre les petits cris de Rachel, le rire de sa mère. Il en avait gardé un souvenir chaleureux, plein de vie. Ce qui contrastait totalement avec ce qu'il voyait. Les volets fermés, pas une seule lumière allumée, elle lui paraissait plus lugubre que jamais. Il secoua la tête, chassant les idées sordides qui tentaient de s'y frayer un chemin.

Il parcourut le couloir et poussa la porte de la chambre d'enfant. Assise par terre, elle fixait le petit lit à barreaux. Il s'approcha jusqu'à s'assoir à ses côtés. Il passa doucement une main sur son genou, lui signalant sa présence. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu un an en arrière, quand elle avait perdu Joy. Peut-être lui paraissait-elle plus abattue, plus démunie cette fois-ci. Il ne savait pas très bien. Et lui, il se sentait toujours aussi inutile, toujours aussi gauche. Sa propre peine ne l'aidant en rien.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, se voulant rassurant et protecteur. Il lui frotta doucement le dos dans un but vain d'apaiser ses souffrances. Petit à petit, les sanglots se calmèrent, sa respiration reprit un rythme plus régulier. Était-ce grâce à lui ? Ou avait-elle tant pleuré que son corps n'avait plus de larmes en réserve ? Il ne savait pas bien. Dans le doute, il continua ses caresses.

Quand elle fut tout à fait calme, il desserra petit à petit son étreinte, lui permettant ainsi de bouger à sa guise. Elle se redressa et l'observa de ses grands yeux rougis. Et, comme l'année précédente, ils s'embrassèrent. D'un baiser doux, lent, rassurant. Mais plus demandeur, passionné. Presque affamé. Ils durent se séparer quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle et s'observer, jugeant la réaction de l'un et de l'autre. Et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé un an auparavant, elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'enfuir. Déjà, elle avait repris possession de ses lèvres.

Emprisonnant son visage de ses deux mains, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant d'entamer une danse endiablée du bout de leurs langues. Elle avait tant besoin de lui qu'elle dévora sa bouche de baisers. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ralentir le rythme. N'y parvenant pas, il finit par la repousser doucement.

« S'il te plait. » Murmura-t-elle en rencontrant son regard.

« Lisa, ce n'est pas une bonne idée... » Objecta-t-il. N'ayant aucune intention de prendre avantage de sa faiblesse. Il ne voulait certainement pas aggraver les choses. Il était décidé à l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait, mais pas n'importe comment, ni à n'importe quel prix.

« S'il te plait. » Répéta-t-elle, son regard se faisant de plus en plus insistant.

« Je... Je ne peux pas. Tu le regrettais trop demain. » Répondit-il doucement avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

« Greg ! » Le rappela-t-elle d'une voix reflétant son désespoir. Il se retourna. « S'il te plait, restes. J'ai besoin de toi. » Souffla-t-elle. Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle ajouta. « Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » S'agaça-t-il.

« Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais je n'ai jamais su te le dire. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête. Ces mots lui coutaient tant... « J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Restes, s'il te plait. » L'implora-t-elle en relevant à peine les yeux.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ils avaient chacun avancé dans la direction l'un de l'autre, pour n'être finalement qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. « Lisa, tu n'as pas à dire ça. »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que j'ai 18 ans. Et je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi. J'ai trop besoin de toi. » Les larmes refirent leur apparition.

Il savait à quel point ces mots étaient durs à dire pour elle. Autant qu'ils l'avaient été pour lui. Il savait aussi qu'elle était sincère, qu'il pouvait la croire. « Shh... Je suis là, maintenant. » Tenta-t-il pour la calmer tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle sanglota quelques instants, mais refusa de laisser les pleurs reprendre le dessus. Au lieu de cela, elle tourna la tête et retrouva ses lèvres.

« Lisa... » Protesta-t-il. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Même s'il venait de lui promettre qu'il serait là pour elle, il n'était pas prêt à lui donner le feu vert sur ce point.

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres et murmura : « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. » Avant de mettre ses paroles à exécution. Elle rompit légèrement leur étreinte pour se lever et l'entraina avec elle jusqu'à la chambre.

Il avait encore quelques réticences. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que faire l'amour là maintenant avec elle soit le remède. Il avait tellement peur d'aggraver les choses, de tout gâcher. Surtout après ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle semblait sûre d'elle. Elle insistait tant... Il se laissa guider puis l'allongea sur le lit. Douceur et tendresse seraient ses mots d'ordre. Après une longue série de baisers, il se décida à satisfaire sa requête, glissant sa bouche dans son cou. Il l'embrassa longuement. Prenant son temps pour suçoter ses lobes d'oreille, descendre le long de sa jugulaire. Promener ci et là son souffle chaud et lui arracher quelques rares soupirs.

Il intercala ensuite son bras entre le matelas et le dos de sa compagne, l'attirant vers lui pour lui retirer son haut. Attentionné, il tira la couette sur eux. Il s'allongea complètement sur elle et reprit d'assaut sa bouche. Elle tourna sa tête de côté, lui rendant caresses pour caresses. Il en profita pour se faufiler davantage dans le lit, arrivant nez à nez avec sa poitrine. Il s'en occupa longuement. Embrassant, caressant, léchant. Toutes ces choses qui d'ordinaire la faisait fondre. Mais ce soir, rien. Pas l'ombre d'un soupir.

Inquiet, il remonta jusqu'à elle. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, l'embrassant aussitôt qu'il refit surface. Il sentit ses mains saisir son t-shirt et le lui retirer d'un mouvement vif. Après avoir caressé son dos, ses épaules, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il retint quelques secondes sa main, voulant s'assurer que tel était vraiment son désir. Dans son regard, il ne lut aucune restriction, aucun doute. Il lâcha sa main et la laissa s'activer sur sa ceinture...

Elle se cramponna à ses épaules, le forçant à s'affaisser un peu plus sur elle. Elle avait désespérément besoin de lui, de ce contact. De se sentir aimée, possédée, comblée. De remplir le vide qui s'était formé dans sa vie, dans son corps. Partager cette intimité maximale. Avec lui. Lui qu'elle aimait tant. Quand Rachel lui avait été retirée, c'était une partie d'elle qu'on lui avait prise en même temps. Le choc fut terrible, la blessure béante.

Puis, en un éclair de seconde, tout s'était éclairci dans sa tête. Les peurs, les doutes, envolés. Elle voulait, elle devait vivre pleinement. Cesser de trop penser, de se mettre des barrières. Lâcher prise. Mais se battre pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Rachel... Son petit bébé. Sa toute petite fille. Son ange, sa raison de vivre...

L'homme avait cessé de bouger, remarquant ses larmes. Il embrassa ses joues humides et la berça de « Ça va aller. On va la récupérer. ». Quand elle fut suffisamment apaisée, il osa enfin lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE XIV

_* Flash Back *_

_**Le lendemain du bal.**_

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Les actions de l'un, les paroles de l'autre faisaient écho dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il parti comme un voleur ? Pourquoi lui dire, lui prouver le bonheur qu'il avait de l'avoir à nouveau près de lui ? Pourquoi était-il venu la sermonner ainsi ? Voulait-il la faire culpabiliser plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

Et ce téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner... La mélodie des Stones qui ne cessait de s'élever dans les airs.

_You can't always get what you want_

Une fois de plus, elle en avait la preuve. Elle mit le mobile sur silencieux. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas maintenant. Que pourrait-il bien prétexter pour justifier son acte ? Elle finirait irrémédiablement blessée et déçue. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher davantage son weekend. La énième fois qu'elle vit le nom de son ancien amant s'afficher, elle éteignit le portable et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Priant pour que le sommeil finisse par la trouver.

Manque de chance, elle n'atteignit les bras de Morphée qu'au petit matin. Heure à laquelle Rachel avait l'habitude d'entamer ses vocalises... Elle se leva, encore groggy. Après un petit-déjeuner relativement silencieux, il était l'heure de la douche. Aussi bien pour bébé que pour Maman. Elle décida de baigner sa fille en premier, sachant qu'elle finirait immanquablement trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Elle déshabilla l'enfant et l'assit au fond de la baignoire, se postant elle-même sur le rebord. Elle était déchainée, une vraie petite furie. Elle faisait jaillir de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain. La mère réprimanda son enfant par deux fois, mais la petite n'en avait cure. Elle continuait à faire de la pièce une vraie marre à canards. Lisa, une dernière fois, haussa le ton avant d'attraper la cape de bain et d'extirper la grenouille de son milieu.

La petite se mit à pleurer, à crier, agitant ses petits membres dans tous les sens pour s'extraire de l'emprise de sa mère. Cette dernière, en voulant se rendre à la table à langer, glissa sur l'une des nombreuses flaques et se retrouva étalée sous le lavabo, Rachel sur son ventre.

Cela faisait déjà quelques instants que sa Maman ne bougeait plus. L'enfant, apeurée, se mit à lui tapoter le visage avant d'éclater en sanglots. Lentement, Lisa ouvrit les yeux, se remémorant petit à petit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une douleur vive l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement. Elle enlaça son bébé, la cajola, la rassura. Quand elle se sentit un peu mieux, un peu plus solide, elle se redressa. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus. La table à langer n'était pas si loin. Et il y avait un tabouret à côté. Elle se leva d'un bond, espérant l'atteindre du premier coup.

BANG

C'est le bruit sourd que fait un petit crâne rencontrant de la faïence. C'est le bruit sourd qui déchire le cœur d'une mère. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était toujours affalée sous le lavabo. Elle se laissa retomber sur le carrelage glacial et allongea sa fille sur ses jambes tendues, l'examinant. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle était inconsciente. Elle passa une main derrière sa toute petite tête et sentit la bosse dure qui s'y formait.

Traumatisme crânien. Elle avait causé un traumatisme crânien à sa fille. Elle l'avait cognée, à l'en assommer. Ses esprits étaient redevenus limpides en quelques secondes seulement. Elle se leva, prenant garde de ne pas la cogner de nouveau et courut jusqu'au salon appeler le 911. Elle en profita pour allonger l'enfant, qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, en PLS (Position Latérale de Sécurité) sur le canapé. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, implorant une force divine pour lui laisser la vie sauve. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le visage crispé de l'enfant. Elle paraissait si petite, si fragile. Et elle, sa mère, n'était-elle pas sensée la protéger ? N'était-elle pas supposée veiller à sa sécurité ? Elle avait échoué, une fois de plus... Si seulement, elle avait fait attention. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas laissé ses problèmes prendre le dessus. Si seulement...

Le bruit de la sirène résonna dans le salon. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour leur ouvrir, mais ils ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Déjà deux hommes et une femme avaient fait irruption dans son salon. Sac à dos rouge sur le dos, mallette à la main, civière sous le bras. Tout se passait si vite, comme dans un film. En un temps record, la femme l'avait poussé à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, la faisant assoir devant la table de la salle à manger. Accroupie devant elle, elle l'interrogeait sur les circonstances de l'accident. Les hommes, de dos, s'activaient sur l'enfant. Ils criaient des chiffres, sortaient seringues et tuyaux de leur sac au trésor. Et, finalement, la femme l'aida à se relever, lui faisant suivre le petit brancard jaune. Elle perçut quelques mots. Reprise de la conscience, Glasgow à 8. Puis des pleurs. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi contente d'entendre sa fille pleurer.

Un flash lui apparut devant les yeux. Un pressentiment. Joy. La peur de la perdre. Le bonheur de l'entendre pousser son premier cri. L'échec de l'adoption. Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait arrêter de penser à cela. Elle devait être présente pour Rachel, se réjouir. Elle grimpa dans l'ambulance et s'assit au niveau de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux, saisissant sa main dans la sienne.

_* Fin du Flash Back *_

Ils étaient à présent allongés sur le côté, face à face. L'homme porta tendrement une main sur la joue humide de sa compagne, séchant ses abondantes larmes. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » L'encouragea-t-il. Elle renifla, prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit.

_* Flash Back *_

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr Cameron... » Entendit-elle dire avec entrain. Son employée se stoppa net en la voyant. Elle recula, regarda le grand panneau « Trauma 1 » au-dessus de la porte avant de faire à nouveau marche avant. « Dr Cuddy, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle, paraissant vraiment inquiète.

« C'est Rachel. Elle... Elle est tombée et s'est cogné la tête. » Parvint à articuler la jeune mère, encore sous l'emprise de l'émotion.

« Tombée ? Elle marche déjà ? » Elle semblait tout à coup bien suspicieuse. Elle examina l'enfant. Ses pupilles étaient symétriques et réactives, elle répondait bien aux stimuli douloureux et ses réflexes musculaires étaient intacts. Rassurée, elle se retourna vers la Maman, avide de réponses.

« Non, elle ne marche pas encore. » Elle posa une main sur le ventre de sa fille, l'empêchant de tomber de la table d'examen d'une part, la rassurant de l'autre. Elle réfléchit quelques instants à quelle version elle allait donner. Mentir et inventer un scénario où elle n'aurait rien à se reprocher. Mais elle était vraiment une piètre menteuse... Ou dire la vérité. Ne dit-on pas que l'honnêteté paie toujours ? « Je suis tombée, avec elle dans les bras. »

La jeune femme afficha un petit sourire en coin. Elle la tenait, sa vengeance. « Vous êtes tombée avec elle, ou vous l'avez faite tomber ? »

Et après avoir subi un bon moment les insinuations douteuses de sa collègue, avoir vu débarquer son associé et s'être vue refuser l'entrée dans la chambre de Rachel, l'arrivée de la maréchaussée ne l'étonna guère. Une infirmière et une aide soignante de l'ASE (Aide Sociale à l'Enfance), escortées par trois policiers la prièrent de les suivre au poste où elle fut longuement interrogée. Et longuement est un euphémisme ! Elle y avait passé la nuit. À voir sa vie épluchée, son intimité mise à sac. Ils ne lui épargnèrent rien. De son souhait d'enfant à sa fausse couche. De ses FIV à son célibat. Sa stérilité étalée, son incompétence prouvée. Ils l'avaient tant et tant questionnée, déstabilisée qu'elle repartit convaincue de sa culpabilité.

Rachel allait être gardée une semaine en observation. Elle avait tout de même un traumatisme crânien et ils devaient s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas s'en suivre des complications. Puis, une semaine serait le temps nécessaire afin de réunir avocats et juges pour une audience préliminaire. En attendant, elle était priée de se tenir aussi loin que possible de son enfant. L'accès à sa chambre, interdite. Ses affaires, requises.

_* Fin du Flash Back *_

L'homme l'attira à lui, lui faisant poser la tête contre sa poitrine. Il caressa ses cheveux, embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Sa douleur était sienne. Il ressentait chacune de ses émotions, comprenait son chagrin et sa détresse. C'était de sa fille aussi dont il s'agissait. C'était sa femme qu'on accusait. Il aurait voulu se réveiller, découvrir que tout ceci n'était que le résultat d'un mauvais rêve. Mais non, la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Et il allait falloir agir, se battre. Comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, comme jamais il n'avait eu à le faire.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE XV

Ce fut la semaine la plus interminable de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Que tous prenaient le temps de vivre, d'aimer. Sauf elle. Et elle. Et elle... Il n'existe pas de mots assez justes pour décrire la perte d'un enfant. L'effroi ? L'effondrement ? L'anéantissement ! Oui, c'était ça, l'anéantissement.

Le vide le plus total. Le chaos après le bombardement d'Hiroshima. Une implosion du cœur. Son âme réduite en cendre. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Sensation très étrange. On pourrait croire que la tristesse, la colère ou le désespoir l'auraient gagnée. Non, pas du tout. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Ni la faim, ni la soif. Ni le chagrin, ni la colère. Elle était vide.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis le lundi matin, jour où House était venu la trouver. Elle n'avait plus vraiment vécu depuis ce jour-là non plus. Son corps fonctionnait sur pilote automatique. Bien sûr, pour effectuer certaines tâches il avait besoin d'être guidé. « Lève-toi. Mange. Bois. » Elle vivait au rythme des ordres de son conjoint. S'il n'avait pas été là, sûr qu'elle aurait passé sa semaine, voire le reste de sa vie, au fond de son lit. À fixer le plafond. Elle n'était pas perdue dans ses pensées. Non, loin de là. Elle ne pensait plus. Elle n'en était plus capable.

Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas eu d'avocat pour la défendre en ce vendredi matin. Sur les conseils de Stacy, il avait embauché le meilleur juriste de la cote est. À eux deux, ils avaient préparé d'arrache-pied sa défense. La seule incertitude, le seul point noir était l'état de santé mentale de la doyenne.

Il lui avait parlé, longuement. Lui, si peu doué pour ce genre d'interaction, s'était surpassé. Effort vain, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait beau lui expliquer les possibles conséquences, rien à faire, elle restait mutique. Il ne savait pas comment la faire réagir. Lui-même commençait à désespérer. Il n'avait jamais été d'une nature bien optimiste, mais là...

C'est donc à bout d'arguments, et de nerfs, qu'il choisit cette ultime solution. Il se gara dans l'immense parking souterrain, soupesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. C'était quitte ou double. Il empoigna sa compagne et l'entraina avec lui dans ces lieux familiers. Il attendit que les infirmières entrent dans le poste de soins pour se faufiler dans la chambre 309. Il remarqua aussitôt le changement de comportement de Lisa. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Et un sourire béat s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent un moment sur le pas de la porte à observer l'enfant endormie. « On y va ? » Finit par demander la jeune mère. Elle allait enfin se battre.

À cause de leur détour, ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure. La salle était à moitié remplie. D'un côté, la partie civile avec Cameron, Hocard. Elle reconnut également dans la petite foule quelques-uns de ses voisins et son ancienne nounou. Son cœur se serra à la vue de cette femme. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir raconter ?

Ses interrogations furent stoppées par la présence d'une main dans son dos, la poussant vers le petit banc. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard sévère, mais bienveillant de House. Réunis derrière elle, se tenaient Thirteen, Foreman, Wilson et Julie. Ses propres parents n'avaient pas fait le déplacement. Bien sûr, si elle les avait appelés, ils l'auraient surement fait. Mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas voir les démons de sa jeunesse ressurgir.

« J'appelle le Dr Cameron. » Dit la juge après avoir ouvert la séance et résumé les chefs d'accusation.

La jeune urgentiste se leva timidement, apeurée par les regards accusateurs que lui jetaient ses collègues. Elle prêta serment et put enfin répondre aux questions des avocats.

« Pouvez-vous nous relater ce qu'il s'est passé dans la nuit du 12 au 13 décembre ? » Demanda Mr Bisan, avocat de la partie civile.

Elle croisa un instant le regard inquisiteur de sa supérieure. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, prenant garde de fixer son regard sur la porte au fond de la salle. « Samedi 12, vers 10 h 30, le Dr Cuddy s'est présentée aux urgences. »

« Dans quelles circonstances ? » L'interrompit-il.

« Amenée par le SMUR. Elle avait appelé les secours depuis son domicile. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sa fille était inconsciente. Elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête. » Énonça-t-elle, simplement.

« Savez-vous comment la petite Rachel, âgée de un an, a pu se retrouver blessée ainsi ? »

« Sa mère nous a dit être tombée avec elle dans les bras en sortant de la douche. Elle aurait glissé sous le lavabo et l'aurait cogné en se relevant. » Dit-elle d'un ton septique.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il se soit réellement passé ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« Je crois... » Commença-t-elle.

« Objection votre Honneur ! » S'écria alors Guill, l'avocat de Lisa.

« … Qu'elle l'a blessée délibérément. » Finit la jeune femme, mêlant sa voix à celle du juriste.

« Nous sommes là pour entendre des faits, et non pour spéculer. » Précisa Mr Guill.

« Objection accordée. Je ne tiendrais pas compte des dernières paroles de Mlle Cameron. » Concéda la juge.

Mr Bisal posa quelques questions à l'urgentiste, lui faisant préciser la nature de sa relation avec sa supérieure, son expérience auprès de cette dernière. Vint ensuite le tour de l'avocat de la défense. Il se leva, se posta devant la jeune femme et fixa son regard.

« Quand vous êtes entrée dans cette salle d'examen, saviez-vous qui s'y trouvait ? »

« Non, absolument pas. J'avais été prévenu par la régulation du SMUR de l'arrivée d'un enfant en bas âge pour suspicion de traumatisme crânien. Rien de plus. » Elle ne mentait pas, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

« Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec le Dr Cuddy ? »

« Mr Bisal m'a déjà posé cette question. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il croisa le regard sévère du juge. « Je reformule : Quels sont vos sentiments pour votre supérieure ? »

« Mes sentiments envers le Dr Cuddy ? C'est... ma patronne. » Répondit-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Répondez à la question, s'il vous plait, Mlle Cameron. » Intervint la juge.

« Je... Je l'admire. Elle dirige avec succès l'un des plus grands hôpitaux de ce pays. Elle essaie de concilier travail et famille. »

Il croisa son regard avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il le sentait. « N'y aurait-il pas une forme de rivalité, de jalousie entre vous ? »

« Pardon ? » Souffla-t-elle en relevant brusquement le visage.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez hérité de la direction de l'hôpital pendant le congé maternité du Dr Cuddy. »

« Et j'ai démissionné, car ce poste ne me convenait pas. » Le coupa-t-elle.

« À cause de vos querelles avec le Dr House. »

« Oui. » Nouveau baissement des yeux.

« Ce même Dr House dont vous êtes amoureuse. »

« Étiez. » Corrigea-t-elle.

« Qu'importe. Ne vit-il pas avec le Dr Cuddy, maintenant ? »

Elle se mordit la langue pour maintenant les pleurs à distance. « Si. »

L'avocat sourit fièrement et revint s'assoir, se permettant une petite tape d'encouragement sur la main de la doyenne. Il se relava brusquement. « J'allais oublier, pouvez-vous nous décrire le comportement du Dr Cuddy pendant que vous vous occupiez de sa fille ? » Il marquait des points, il le savait. D'autant plus que l'urgentiste ne manqua pas de rappeler l'inquiétude et la bienveillance de la jeune mère.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE XVI

« Moi, Robert Hocard, jure de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. »

« Dr Hocard, quelles sont vos relations avec le Dr Cuddy ? » Lui demanda Mr Bisan.

« Strictement professionnelles. Nous sommes associés, en quelque sorte. Elle s'occupe de la partie financière et moi je gère plutôt les problèmes de personnels. C'est un peu résumé, mais c'est ça. »

« Le Dr Cuddy ne dirigeait-elle pas seule l'hôpital ? »

« Si, jusqu'en septembre dernier. »

« Et pourquoi ce brusque changement ? N'était-elle pas à la tête du CHU depuis 8 ans déjà ? »

« Si, Lisa, enfin le Dr Cuddy, est en poste depuis 8ans. Mais cette dernière année, depuis qu'elle a adopté Rachel, ses résultats étaient nettement moins bons. Le conseil d'administration m'a nommé afin de l'épauler dans sa tâche. »

« Est-ce là l'unique raison ? » S'enquit l'avocat.

« Non... » Il regarda un instant sa collègue, d'un air faussement coupable, il continua. « Le Dr Cuddy entretient depuis des années une relation très particulière avec l'un des médecins, l'un de nos chefs de service. »

« Parlez-vous du Dr House ? »

« Oui. » Il croisa un instant le regard de l'intéressé.

« Pouvez-vous nous parler, nous décrire la relation qu'ils entretiennent ? »

« Objection ! » S'écria Mr Guill, en se levant d'un bond. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de la vie sentimentale de ma cliente, mais pour savoir, si oui ou non, elle est apte à s'occuper de sa fille. »

« Objection rejetée. Les relations amoureuses de Mlle Cuddy auront forcément une répercussion sur sa façon de s'occuper de sa fille. » La juge se tourna vers le témoin. « Mr Hocard, répondez à la question, s'il vous plait. »

« C'est difficile de décrire leur relation. » Dit-il sincèrement, pour une fois.

« Faites de votre mieux ». L'encouragea la magistrate.

« Ils sont amants, certainement même amoureux. »

« Objection ! Ce sont de pures spéculations ! » S'alarma de nouveau l'avocat.

« Mr Hocard, continuez, s'il vous plait. » Dit la présidente d'assemblée d'un ton ferme. « Mais apportez des preuves à vos dires. »

« Ils se crient dessus à longueur de temps. Devant les employés et les patients. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Cela devenait gênant pour le bon fonctionnement de cet hôpital. »

« Vous venez de dire qu'ils sont amants. Avez-vous des preuves ? » Mr Basil ne perdait pas le fil de l'histoire.

« Je... Je les ai surpris. Je les ai vus. Ils venaient de faire l'amour dans le bureau du Dr Cuddy. Elle me l'a elle-même avoué. » Dit-il en fixant sa collègue, guettant sa réaction.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui laisser dire cela ! » S'offusqua House.

La juge, choquée par les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre, fit taire tout le monde. L'avocat de Lisa s'efforça de faire ressortir du positif dans les dires de Hocard. Cependant, il savait que la juge s'était déjà fait une opinion de sa cliente.

Vint ensuite le tour de la nounou. Son discours était plus mitigé. Elle faisait ressortir le côté lunatique de la jeune mère, rappelant quelques épisodes fâcheux. Elle nota tout de même qu'elle n'avait jamais constaté le moindre signe de maltraitance, bien au contraire. Elle était une Maman attentive et angoissée, qui avait parfois du mal à conjuguer tous les aspects de sa vie. Et qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle entretenait une relation avec le Dr House.

La côte de la jeune mère semblait remonter. Mr Guill pensa que c'était le moment d'appeler James Wilson à la barre. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de tarir d'éloges sur son amie. Vantant son sérieux, louant son sens de l'organisation et de la dévotion. Il n'oublia pas non plus de parler de sa tendresse et de son amour pour sa fille. Tout se passait à merveille. Jusqu'à ce que Mr Bisan prenne la parole.

« Que faisiez-vous le weekend du 18 juillet ? »

L'oncologue le regarda, surpris, avant de détourner son attention vers ses deux amis. Il leur fit un petit sourire, comme pour s'excuser des paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. « Je... Je gardais Rachel. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, quoi ? » Il essayait de gagner du temps, peut-être même de détourner la conversation.

« Pourquoi avez-vous été amené à garder Rachel pendant 3 jours ? »

« Sa mère était en déplacement. » Le moins il en dirait, le moins il risquait de provoquer une catastrophe.

« En déplacement ? Alors que sa fille n'avait que 8 moins ? Était-ce dans le cadre de son travail ? »

« Oui. » L'avocat le regardait avec insistance. Il devait savoir. Pris de panique, il bafouilla : « Oui. Enfin oui et non. »

« Pouvez-vous être plus clair, Dr Wilson ? »

« Elle accompagnait l'équipe du Dr House. L'un de ses employés venait de se suicider, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. »

« Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais le Dr Cuddy est bien l'administratrice de cet hôpital ? Elle ne fait donc pas partie de l'équipe du Dr House ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais, vous comprenez, elle est la figure bienveillante de cet hôpital, un peu notre mère à tous. Elle-même a été très choquée par cette nouvelle. C'était important qu'ils se retrouvent. »

« Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un séjour en Floride ? » L'oncologue prit sa tête entre ses mains. L'avocat venait de donner le coup de grâce.

L'interrogatoire de House ne fut pas guère mieux. Étalage de son casier judiciaire, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, était aussi long que son bras. Addiction, agressions... Il eut bien du mal à défendre ses actes.

Tout cela, toute cette pression avait déstabilisé Lisa. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas la garde de sa fille et qu'une enquête serait menée. Avant même que l'avocat ne l'appelle, elle voulait mettre fin à cette mascarade, prendre ses jambes à son cou. De toute façon, les dés étaient jetés. Elle avait toujours été une battante, dans son travail comme dans sa vie personnelle. Mais là, la douleur et l'humiliation avaient pris le dessus.

Comment allait-elle justifier ses actes ? Elle avait laissé seule sa fille de 8 mois tout un weekend. Comment leur faire entendre qu'elle avait fait cela à contrecœur ? Comprendraient-ils qu'elle regrettait son absence auprès de Rachel, mais savourait son rapprochement d'avec le diagnosticien ? Et Hocard qui l'avait fait passer pour la trainée de service. Oui, elle avait fait l'amour avec House, sur son bureau. Oui, elle était navrée de son manque de discernement et de professionnalisme. Non, elle n'avait aucun remords par rapport à l'acte en lui-même. Elle eut fort à faire pour expliquer tout cela.

Puis vint LA question. Celle qu'elle redoutait le plus. « N'avez-vous jamais ressenti de difficultés pour vous occuper de Rachel ? » Elle essaya d'éluder, mais il connaissait la réponse. Et clarifia. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'y répondre. Expliquer sa difficulté à entrer en relation avec le nouveau-né. Sa peur soudaine de la maternité et de ce que tout cela représente. Son combat pour vaincre ses démons et apprendre à aimer son enfant.

Son honnêteté paya. Elle vit le trouble naitre chez la juge. La femme de loi ne savait plus quoi penser. Pouvait-elle, devait-elle croire cette mère qui semblait tant tenir à son enfant ? Ou devait-elle se méfier de ces belles paroles ? Malheureux concours de circonstances ou acte délibéré ?

Elle choisit la prudence. Bien entendu. Rachel serait placée en famille d'accueil jusqu'à révision de son dossier. Une enquête ordonnée. Et, en fonction des résultats, un procès ou une nouvelle audience programmée. Lisa osa demander un droit de visite. Son cœur de mère avait parlé. La juge lui sourit et lui proposa de réétudier la question une fois les investigations menées.

Elle partit, un peu triste. Elle venait de perdre sa fille. C'était terriblement dur à encaisser. Mais elle avait également l'impression que ce serait l'occasion de repartir du bon pied. Qu'elle avait touché le fond, que plus rien de négatif ne pourrait lui arriver. Quelque part, elle était soulagée. Et la juge qui n'avait fermé aucune porte... Oui, elle allait récupérer sa fille. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de patience.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE XVII

24 Décembre

Son humeur optimiste de la semaine précédente s'était vite envolée. Dire qu'elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver... Qu'elle avait été naïve ! Voir franchement idiote. La mauvaise série ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Ça aurait été trop simple. Non, il avait fallu qu'elle soit convoquée le lundi suivant. Il avait fallu qu'on lui explique qu'après 8ans de bons et loyaux services, le PPTH se passerait de ses services à compter du 1er janvier.

Ils lui avaient dit ça comme ça. Sans merci, sans excuses. Ils lui avaient juste annoncé qu'elle devrait solder au maximum ses congés avant son départ. 50 jours à poser, 12 jours avant la fin de son contrat. Alors, depuis presque une semaine déjà, elle zonait.

Les deux premiers jours, elle les avait passés à pleurer sur son sort. Le 3ème, House l'avait secouée sans ménagement. Le 4ème, elle avait rédigé CV et lettres de motivation. Le 5ème, elle acceptait un poste dans un cabinet. Au 1er janvier, elle deviendrait officiellement l'associée d'un autre endocrinologue, de deux généralistes et de deux angiologues. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le travail de ses rêves. Pas de pouvoir, salaire moindre et pas d'évolution possible. Mais le cabinet était près d'un complexe scolaire et elle ferait 9h-17h du lundi au vendredi. Elle aurait tous ses mercredis après-midi, 5 semaines de congés par an. Une à Noël, 3 en aout et les autres quand bon lui semblerait. Bref, la place idéale pour récupérer Rachel et pouvoir enfin s'en occuper dignement.

Ah Rachel... Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre. Les maisons de ses voisins scintillaient, éclairées par les décorations de Noël. Elle regarda son salon. Rien. Elle n'avait pas voulu de sapin. Ni même célébrer ce jour. Trop de souvenirs, trop de douleur.

Un an plus tôt, jour pour jour, elle rencontrait Rachel. Au petit matin, elle était partie la chercher dans ce lieu lugubre. Elle avait pensé trouver un cadavre, mais, bien au contraire, avait trouvé cette enfant pleine de vie. Et d'espoirs. Tout s'était enchainé très vite. Le refus des grands-parents concernant sa garde, l'appel aux services sociaux. Un premier contact avec son avocat. Le décès de la mère. Et, à 18 h 15 précisément, ce coup de fil qui avait changé sa vie.

Elle était devenue la mère, la famille d'accueil de ce bébé. Des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues, elle s'était précipitée au chevet de la petite. Désormais sa fille. Elle avait alors eu la dure mission de la nommer. Joy, était venu tout seul, quelques mois auparavant. Mais Joy n'était plus. Il lui fallait un prénom tout neuf pour ce bébé tout neuf.

Et House avait débarqué. Elle s'était attendue à subir remarque et sarcasme. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait souhaité un joyeux Noël. D'une voix si douce et triste, qu'elle en était restée pantoise. Bouleversée par ses mots, et encore plus par le ton sur lequel ils les avaient prononcés, elle ne sut que répondre. Et le House cynique avait refait son apparition. En tournant les talons, il avait maugréé contre son manque de réactivité, lui signifiant qu'il s'en retournait voir Friends. Que Rachel, elle, avait du piquant et du répondant.

Elle avait aussitôt remarqué les yeux grands ouverts du bébé. Elle avait alors reprononcé le prénom. Le bébé s'était alors légèrement agité, tendant ses bras dans les airs. La toute jeune mère la prit contre elle et la berça doucement. Répétant plusieurs fois le prénom, la fillette ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus à chaque fois. Alors, quand la puéricultrice revint, ce fut sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle lui présenta la petite Rachel.

Elle posa la bouteille à présent vide sur la table basse. Elle avait commencé par un verre, s'offrant ce petit plaisir en ce soir de fête. Puis un 2ème, puis un 3ème. Le plaisir avait complètement disparu, la recherche de l'ivresse lui ayant succédé. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement quand elle s'était séparée de son verre à ballon pour boire le nectar rouge directement à sa source. À présent la source était tarie, et ses idées ne lui étaient jamais apparues aussi claires. Sa réflexion aussi intense.

Elle devait arrêter de penser. Il fallait qu'elle se court-circuite le cerveau. Elle se leva, tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit frénétiquement ses placards. Rien. Elle ne gardait jamais d'alcool chez elle. À part une bouteille de vin pour les grandes occasions. Celle qu'elle venait de boire. Elle s'en retournait au salon quand un éclair de génie la frappa. House avait rempli son bac à légumes de bières, en prévision du grand derby de munster trucks. Elle avait bien assez pesté contre lui...

Fière de sa trouvaille, elle ouvrit le frigo et en prit 1. Puis 2. Comprenant que ses bras étaient bien trop petits, et ses pas comptés, elle retira le bac tout entier et l'amena avec elle. S'asseyant sur le sofa, elle en ouvrit une. Le goût amer la rebuta. Elle la reposa. Et ses pensées reprirent leur cours.

Ce soir, elle aurait du fêter les un an de sa fille. L'enfant n'était pas née ce jour-là, mais comme sa date de naissance demeurait inconnue, l'officier de l'État civil avait inscrit le jour de sa « découverte ». Cette date n'avait pu qu'enchanter la jeune mère. Tant de symbole et de signification : le jour de leur rencontre, le jour de son adoption. Le jour de la naissance du messie, même si elle n'était pas croyante.

Et où en était-elle un an après ? Sa garde lui avait été retirée. Provisoirement, elle l'espérait. Elle fêtait Noël seule avec son vin et son pot de foie gras. House avait été appelé juste avant de passer à table. Et elle, elle enchainait les canettes de bière.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, ravi de la retrouver. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissée seule en ce jour si particulier. La télé résonnait dans le salon. Il suivit la faible lueur bleutée, voyant d'abord le corps frêle étendu sur le canapé. Il sourit, elle l'avait attendu toute la nuit. Il fit quelques pas de plus.

Choc. Stupeur. Elle ne dormait pas paisiblement. Oh non, loin de là ! Elle était ivre morte. Des bouteilles vides éparpillées sur la table basse et le sol, l'odeur fruitée de son haleine. Pas de doutes possibles. Il la secoua avec vigueur, la réveillant à peine. Elle marmonna quelques incohérences avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les méandres de l'inconscience. Il étudia quelques instants ses options. La trainer jusqu'au lit ou la laisser dormir là. Il opta pour la deuxième solution, sa jambe, et lui-même, n'avaient plus 20ans.

Il débarrassa la pagaille, allant jusqu'à donner un coup d'éponge sur la table. L'odeur de ces alcools renversés et mélangés lui piquaient le nez. Il revint de la cuisine avec une bassine qu'il plaça stratégiquement au niveau de sa tête. Après l'avoir installée sur le côté, il la couvrit avec le plaid. Il partit alors dans la chambre afin de se changer et de prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il se sentait trop loin d'elle. Il prit alors son oreiller et la couette afin de s'installer sur le deuxième sofa. Ainsi, il pourrait la surveiller et intervenir si besoin.

Il resta un moment à l'observer. Inquiet, désabusé. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style, ce genre de comportement. Elle si forte, si fière. Si indépendante. Il comprenait son geste, son besoin d'oublier. Bien entendu. Comment ne pas entendre son désespoir et sa douleur ? Mais il s'en voulait. De ne pas l'avoir vu venir. De ne pas avoir tout fait pour prévenir ce genre de frasques. Elle avait été si courageuse depuis la décision. Pas la moindre plainte, toujours des pensées positives. Il l'avait surestimée.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle ne soit pas plus affectée ? Son monde venait de s'effondrer autour d'elle. Elle aurait sans doute eu besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, un roc sur lequel se reposer. Et il était loin de se considérer comme tel.

Il avait longuement réfléchi sur l'attitude à adopter. Le lendemain ce serait sermon et remontrances. Puis remontage de moral. Pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un après-midi de shopping suivit d'une ou deux heures de balnéo avant un resto en amoureux ? Et puis. Et puis, il envisagerait alors une stratégie à long terme.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE XVIII

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment fan des fêtes de fin d'année, mais cette année... Il avait pensé un temps qu'il pourrait, peut-être, les apprécier. Entouré de ses deux femmes. Puis le destin les avait rattrapés. Rachel leur avait été enlevée. Lisa vivotait, survivait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, elle sirotait son thé. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer leur 31 décembre comme ça. Il se leva discrètement et se rendit dans le bureau. S'il n'agissait pas de suite, après il serait trop tard. Les jours fériés, les congés prendraient le dessus.

Une heure plus tard

« Va t'habiller, on sort. » Lui dit-il de but en blanc en revenant au salon.

« Tu étais où? » Lui demanda-t-elle, sans même quitter la télévision des yeux.

« Parti me faire une beauté. Je te plais ? » Il fit une petite pirouette, la laissant l'admirer.

« Mmh. »

« Même pas un mois qu'on s'est remis ensemble et déjà tu ne me regardes plus. » Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son inquiétude. Il n'était pas du genre à donner sans rien attendre en retour.

« Greg écoute, je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas envie de rigoler. » Répondit-elle sèchement en se levant.

« Écoute-moi bien toi aussi : C'est hors de question qu'on passe notre journée à se morfondre devant la télévision. Alors maintenant, Lisa, tu vas te laver, t'habiller, et tout ça, avec le sourire ! »

Elle resta quelques instants bouche bée, stupéfaite par le ton qu'il avait employé. Puis elle parcourut le couloir à la hâte, accédant à sa requête.

« Où va-t-on ? » Osa-t-elle demander une fois dans la voiture. Il détourna son regard de la route quelques instants et lui offrit un petit sourire en coin. Elle se laissa retomber sur le siège, ne pouvant réprimer un grognement de frustration.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient garés devant un petit immeuble de briques. Elle avait eu beau le bombarder de questions, il n'avait rien voulu lâcher. Et elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il la pressa dans l'ascenseur, lui donnant un petit baiser d'encouragement, ou de rassurance, elle ne savait pas trop. Il la guida sur le palier, frappa à la porte portant le chiffre 6, avant de s'éclipser, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans la voiture.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle attendre qu'on lui ouvre ? Partir à la recherche de House ? Et d'abord, où était-elle ? Chez qui allait-elle ? La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une femme d'âge mûr au sourire apaisant. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Lisa ne se décide à parler. Après tout, c'est elle qui se trouvait sur le palier d'une inconnue. « Je... Enfin... Mon... » Bafouilla-t-elle en pointant l'ascenseur.

« Lisa, c'est bien ça ? » Dit l'autre femme, quelque peu amusée.

« Oui. Heu... Oui, c'est moi. » Répondit-elle, complètement perdue.

« Allez-y, entrez. Je suis Monica. » Se présenta-t-elle avec toujours ce même sourire, cette même douceur. Elle s'effaça et laissa entrer son invitée.

Elle remarqua aussitôt l'odeur de bébé qui flottait dans l'air. Cela, et les nombreux jouets éparpillés dans l'entrée. Elle entendit son hôte s'excuser pour le désordre, puis lui demander sa veste. Elle s'exécuta, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, où elle était. Et pourquoi House l'avait trainée ici. Ici où tout lui rappelait immanquablement Rachel et lui déchirait le cœur.

Puis elle l'entendit. Sa voix, son petit rire. Elle retint sa respiration alors qu'elle avançait, sans s'en rendre compte, vers le salon. Arrivée à l'embrasure, elle se retourna vers la femme aux cheveux grisonnants. Cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête. Lisa prit alors son courage à deux mains et franchit le dernier mètre qui la séparait du living.

« Mama Mama Mama ! » Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien Rachel. Des larmes de joie vinrent rougir ses yeux alors qu'une main ferme lui agrippa le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle se retourna vivement, frustrée et blessée. House lui sourit avant de pointer du menton la pièce. L'enfant, s'aidant du canapé, s'était mise debout et marchait d'un pas mal assuré vers sa mère. Lisa la regarda faire, ébahie, avant de plonger vers elle. La rattrapant juste avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. La serrant fort contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur. La couvrant de mille et un baisers.

Quand elle se décida enfin à desserrer son étreinte, la petite se mit à s'agiter, essayant de passer par dessus son épaule. Comme sa mère ne comprenait pas, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix. « Papa Papa Papa ! » Appela-t-elle en tendant les bras vers le diagnosticien. Le couple, surpris, échangea un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Elle lui tendit leur fille, qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller se blottir dans ses bras musclés.

Même si, dans un premier temps, il avait fait cette démarche uniquement pour Lisa, il devait bien avouer qu'il en tirait un certain bénéfice. Rachel lui avait manqué, cruellement. La savoir entre des mains étrangères l'avait révolté. Et s'entendre appeler Papa venait de le combler.

Monica était une femme adorable, quoiqu'un peu débordée par les quatre enfants en bas âge qu'elle avait à charge. Elle parlait facilement. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'elle raconta son parcours aux deux parents. Elle avait toujours été assistante maternelle. Après que ses deux enfants eurent quitté le nid, on lui avait proposé de devenir famille d'accueil. Son mari venait de décéder, la maison était désespérément vide. Elle avait donc accepté avec joie.

De par son naturel enjoué et bavard, elle n'eut aucun mal à faire parler à son tour les deux médecins. Et elle eut vite fait de se faire une opinion. Pas de doutes pour elle, les deux parents étaient fous de leur fillette et ne lui feraient aucun mal. Lisa, elle l'avait de suite cernée : maternelle, douce et angoissée. Greg, il lui avait fallu un peu plus de temps. Elle avait fini par comprendre que sous ses airs bourrus, il y avait un grand potentiel. Elle se jura à ce moment-là de tout faire pour les aider à récupérer leur petit ange.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même les retrouvailles entre une mère et son enfant. L'après-midi tirait à sa fin et la famille de Monica n'allait plus tarder. Lisa embrassa une dernière fois son enfant avant de la confier avec grand regret à la nourrice. C'est alors que Greg se souvint. Il farfouilla au milieu des manteaux et en tira une boite. Lisa reconnut aussitôt le paquet et, avec beaucoup d'émotions, le tendit à Rachel.

Ni une ni deux, l'emballage réalisé avec tant de soins vola à travers la pièce. L'enfant secoua frénétiquement l'objet, ne sachant pas ce que c'était. Les adultes échangèrent un regard amusé avant que la petite ne soit installée à même le sol, son cadeau posé devant elle. Monica s'éclipsa discrètement et revint avec un appareil photo. Pendant ce temps, Lisa avait allumé le jeu, un son strident brisa le silence. Puis les pleurs de Rachel.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour avoir son premier piano ? » Se moqua gentiment l'homme. Elle se contenta de presser les touches, créant un son beaucoup plus mélodieux et plaisant. L'enfant frappa dans ses mains avant de s'y essayer à son tour. Elle tapait dessus à pleines mains, créant un brouhaha terrible qui la faisait rire aux éclats.

« C'est sympa ce genre de jeux, surtout chez les autres... » Houspilla la nourrice avec le sourire. « En tout cas, vous pouvez partir tranquille maintenant. »

Les parents s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte quand le diagnosticien se retourna une dernière fois. Mal à l'aise, il sortit une grenouille en peluche de sa poche. Sans un mot, il la tendit à Monica et entraina sa compagne vers l'extérieur.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE XIX

Elle sortit la première de l'immeuble et en profita pour grimper côté conducteur. Quand il fut monté, elle démarra et ils roulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Quelques centaines de mètres s'étaient écoulées quand elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Elle tourna la tête, fixant son regard au sien. « Merci. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne le vit pas esquisser un sourire, elle avait déjà redémarré. Ils roulèrent quelques mètres encore dans le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle ne prenait pas la route de leur domicile. La curiosité l'emporta. « Où va-t-on ? » Il eut droit à la même réponse qu'il lui avait faite précédemment. Un petit sourire en coin.

La voiture s'immobilisa à quelques encablures du centre piéton. Il la regarda descendre et suivit le mouvement. Elle le rejoignit sur le trottoir et lui prit la main. Il réprima un mouvement de recul. Il devait bien avouer que ses petits doigts tout chauds, par cette température hivernale, étaient un pur délice. Et le sourire béat qu'elle affichait valait bien cette concession.

Il se laissa guider au travers des ruelles pavées du centre historique, se mêlant à la foule compacte. Rapidement ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant italien. Une queue s'étirait jusqu'au milieu de la rue. Il lui tira le bras, voulant la faire avancer. Ils ne pourraient jamais rentrer, c'était perdu d'avance.

Et là, comme surgissant de nulle part, un homme en costume s'approcha d'eux. Affichant un grand sourire, il écarta les bras, s'arrêta un instant, avant de s'élancer sur Lisa. Il l'enlaça un long moment, déposant moult baisers sur ses joues. La jeune femme riait de bon cœur. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle se tourna vers son conjoint. « Greg, je te présente Alvin. Alvin, voici mon ami, Gregory. »

« Greg, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main. Une idée lui vint soudain. « Greg, comme Greg House, celui dont tu étais follement amoureuse à la fac ? »

« Lui-même. En chair et en os. Et en bois. » Plaisanta le diagnosticien en faisant une légère courbette. Il n'avait pas manqué d'observer la réaction de Lisa, dont les pommettes avaient pris une légère couleur rosée.

« Comment peux-tu te rappeler de ça ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'attention d'Alvin, poings sur les hanches.

« Parce que tes parents ont dit à mes parents, qui m'ont dit que vous étiez ensemble. » Avoua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour rester sur le trottoir. »

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire un peu forcé, mais plein de malice. « Mon petit cousin chéri... » Commença-t-elle en lui frottant le bras. House laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement. Cet Apollon n'était que son cousin.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient assis dans l'un des coins les plus discrets du restaurant pourtant bondé. Le médecin regarda autour de lui. Couleurs chaudes, lumières tamisées, musique de fond. C'était à la fois romantique et chaleureux. Et il se sentait étrangement à l'aise.

Lisa lui prit la main par-dessus la table. Se donnant du courage et attirant son attention. « Merci. » Murmura-t-elle de nouveau.

« Merci à toi de m'avoir amené ici. » Lui répondit-il sincèrement.

Elle en fut troublée quelques instants puis se ressaisit. « Comment as-tu fait, cet après-midi ? »

« J'ai téléphoné à la juge. » Il prit le menu qui lui était tendu et le déplia. Comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu trop fort, en abaissant son menu.

« Des problèmes d'oreilles, ma belle ? » Se moqua-t-il. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de rire... Il reprit son sérieux. « J'ai téléphoné à la juge et lui ai demandé un droit de visite exceptionnel. »

« Comme ça ? » Elle était incrédule.

« Tu devrais commencer à me connaître avec le temps... Tu sais que l'audace finit toujours par payer. Et ça ne m'a jamais fait peur. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter alors que la soirée avançait. Beaucoup de Rachel, un peu de son nouveau travail. De ce que serait l'hôpital sans elle. De ce qu'elle deviendrait sans l'hôpital. Tout s'était enchainé à la perfection et déjà ils se retrouvaient dans la voiture. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques regrets. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps pour une vraie conversation.

Il aurait voulu parler de ses sentiments. Savoir où elle en était, ce qu'elle ressentait. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Croire en un avenir ? Il avait peur. Peur de s'être trop engagé, d'y avoir mis trop d'espoirs. D'en vouloir toujours plus. Et, surtout, qu'elle le rejette. Mais il n'avait pas su placer cela sur le tapis. Lui, l'handicapé des sentiments.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. C'était le moment, il le sentait. Ils allaient enfin avoir un vrai échange. Et il serait fixé. Ce serait toujours mieux que de vivre dans l'ignorance, tentait-il de se convaincre. Le bruit de la serrure le ramena à la réalité. Il la suivit dans le foyer. Oui, c'était le moment…

De se faire embrasser à en perdre la tête. Il mit d'ailleurs quelque temps à recouvrir ses esprits. Elle venait littéralement de lui sauter dessus. Il la repoussa légèrement, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sa compagne ne lui laissa pas de répit, couvrant son cou de baisers, mordillant sa mâchoire. Au diable les grands discours ! Elle avait tant d'autres façons de lui prouver son amour...

Elle se dégagea quelques instants, échangeant au préalable un petit regard coquin, lui laissant présager la suite. Il la regarda se pencher devant l'âtre, son pantalon moulant parfaitement ses formes. Elle mit une buche dans le foyer et attisa le feu. Son feu à lui était déjà plus qu'attisé ! Il poussa la table basse dans un coin du salon, disposa coussins et couverture sur le tapis. Il s'assit au plus près de la cheminée et l'attendit.

Elle se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Le canapé n'aurait-il pas été plus confortable ? »

« Si, mais il y aurait eu moins de place pour batifoler. » Et avec cela, il lui attrapa le mollet et la força à le rejoindre à même le sol. « On en était où déjà... »

Elle vint s'installer sur lui, sur ses jambes, prenant garde seulement à ne pas le blesser. Elle fixa son regard au sien alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains de ses épaules à ses avant-bras, de ses omoplates à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle ne se priva pas d'émettre quelques sons approbateurs. Avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il avait décidé de la laisser faire, de se laisser faire. Il était en charge de leurs ébats depuis longtemps maintenant. Il avait même l'impression détestable que certains jours, elle le faisait à contrecœur. Comme si elle le lui devait. Payer de sa personne pour le garder. Bien sûr qu'il avait certains besoins... Bien sûr qu'il aimait le sexe, spécialement avec elle. Mais de là à...

Il était donc plus que ravi de la voir aussi entreprenante. Il l'avait observée. Elle dégageait cette aura. Cette chose qui le rendait complètement fou d'elle, totalement à sa merci. Et quand elle l'avait regardé... Oh, ses yeux... Qui étaient passés du bleu gris rieur à cette couleur verdoyante. Définitivement luxuriante. Et sa bouche... Ses lèvres brillantes et humides, légèrement entrouvertes. Comme un appel au baiser. Il ne résista pas. Il vint à sa rencontre, l'embrassant avec tendresse et délicatesse.

Et puis... Ils perdirent pieds. La passion les surprit. Un pull tomba, une chemise dans le camp adversaire. Un baiser, passionnel. Des mains entreprenantes. Une ceinture en moins, deux seins ceinturés. Un point partout : pantalons au sol. Caresses du bout des lèvres sur son cou barbu, empressement sur sa poitrine. Gémissements... Mains expertes, douceur. Chaleur enivrante. De ce corps à corps, comme les flammes dansantes de la cheminée.

« Mmh... » Ils ne firent plus qu'un. Leurs gestes, leurs mouvements devenant frénétiques, il se laissa glisser vers une position allongée. Elle n'hésita pas à le chevaucher. Et, dans un dernier cri, lui signifia à quel point il la comblait. Dans tous les aspects de sa vie...

« C'est minuit dans 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Bonne année ! » Elle avait ponctué le compte à rebours de baisers et l'embrassa une dernière fois avec douceur.

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. « Bonne année à toi aussi, ma belle. » Il mordilla son oreille. « Vraiment une très bonne façon de finir l'année, et de commencer la suivante... »

« Mmh... » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Elle regarda la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre. Elle se perdit un instant dans cette contemplation. Elle se redressa ensuite sur un coude, surplombant son visage. Elle caressa sa joue avec tendresse, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, elle lui demanda d'une toute petite voix. « Cette histoire de bébé, tu étais sérieux ? »

Son pauvre cœur faillit bien s'arrêter. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-elle bien prononcé ces mots ? Le testait-elle ? Il ne savait qu'en penser. Visiblement ses lèvres, elles, savaient. « Oui. » S'entendit-il prononcer.

Elle se rallongea à ses côtés, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Le silence devenait oppressant. Leurs battements cardiaques s'accéléraient, frôlant l'anarchie. Puis, d'une voix timide, elle se lança : « Parce que j'y ai beaucoup pensé... Et je crois que je suis prête. »

Elle allait lui faire avoir une attaque si elle continuait ainsi ! Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put, « Tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« Oui. » Elle osa enfin se redresser et croiser son regard. « J'ai... J'ai toujours voulu un enfant de toi. Déjà à l'époque où j'ai tenté les FIV... » Elle expira, se redonnant contenance. « Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, dit. C'est juste que... Que je n'étais pas prête à m'engager. J'avais peur. De beaucoup de choses, mais surtout de te perdre. Parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. » Elle avait fini en baissant la tête, envahie par l'émotion. Elle passa une main sur sa joue afin de chasser ses larmes. « Je n'ai jamais douté de nous. C'est de moi que j'avais peur. On connait tous les deux mon côté auto destructif en amour... Bon, j'avais aussi un peu peur de toi. Et que tu fiches tout en l'air... » Avoua-t-elle dans un rire. Il lui sourit, lui montrant qu'il comprenait ses craintes. « Mais vivre sans toi, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant j'ai essayé ! » Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle aurait aussi voulu lui dire à quel point sa présence, depuis que Rachel n'était plus là, lui était vitale. Mais elle ne pouvait plus parler, sa gorge était étranglée par les pleurs.

« Shh. » Tenta-t-il de l'apaiser, lui même fortement ému. Il avait enfin eu sa déclaration. Ses doutes chassés, balayés. Il posa un doigt sur son menton et la força à lever la tête, à le regarder. « On récupère Rachel et, après, on s'attèle à mixer nos gènes ! » Il lui sourit. « Mais avant, il va falloir s'entrainer. Intensivement ! »


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE XX

**Trois mois plus tard**

Voilà presque un mois déjà qu'elle avait obtenu un droit de visite. Mettant ainsi fin à ses visites officieuses au domicile de Monica. Elle savait qu'elle la mettait dans une position délicate et ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse. Mais le besoin de voir sa fille la rendait quelque peu égoïste. Désormais, tout ceci était du passé. Elle passait tous ses mercredis après-midi avec son enfant chérie, ainsi que tous ses dimanches. La juge n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi elle insistait tant pour avoir ce jour en particulier.

C'était le symbole de leur vie retrouvée, pour House et elle. Remettre au goût du jour leur ancien rituel. C'était rassurant, quelque part. La preuve que tout n'avait pas changé. La promesse que les choses pourraient redevenir ce qu'elles avaient été.

Elle s'assit sur le bas du toboggan et regarda sa fille faire des pâtés de sable. En cet après-midi glacial, le square était quasi désert. Elle avait elle-même beaucoup hésité avant de laisser sortir Rachel. Mais la petite avait besoin d'air et de se défouler. Ainsi que d'un moment rien qu'à elles.

Monica avait beau être une perle, elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer les quatre enfants qui lui étaient confiés. À donner à chacun l'attention qu'il réclamait. Elle le sentait au comportement de sa fille. Elle faisait donc tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour combler ce manque.

Elle devait avouer que son travail était tout à fait adéquat pour cette tache. Elle avait beaucoup de temps libre et aucune obligation professionnelle une fois rentrée à la maison. Vraiment, ça aurait été le poste idéal, s'il n'avait pas été aussi ennuyeux... Au début, elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à renouer contact avec les patients. À pratiquer, tout simplement. Puis elle s'était lassée. Trop répétitif, pas assez de challenge, de responsabilités.

Son but étant clair, elle s'accommodait de cette place. Même si, parfois, l'envie d'envoyer quelques CV ici et là se montrait. Elle tenait bon, elle le devait. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une poignée de sable reçue en plein visage.

Elle la rouspéta. Enfin, juste un peu. Avec toute cette histoire, elle en venait à avoir peur de gronder sa fille quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Peur qu'on l'accuse de maltraitance, à nouveau. Mais aussi peur pour l'avenir. Comment se faire respecter dans ces conditions ? Imposer des limites ? Elles venaient de dévaler pour la deuxième fois le toboggan et Lisa s'était retrouvé les fesses dans le bac à sable. Il était temps d'arrêter de penser et de se concentrer sur le moment présent...

Elle grimpa le petit escalier, s'assit sous le petit chapiteau. Elle cala Rachel sur ses cuisses, commençait à s'avancer vers la pente quand...

_You can't always get what you want_

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Sachant qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil, elle farfouilla énergiquement dans son sac et décrocha avec entrain:

« Salut, toi... »

« C'est quoi cette petite voix sexy ? »

« Ça te plait ? » Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'innocence.

« Oh oui ! Mais réserve tout ça pour ce soir, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose qui va te plaire... »

« Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? » Juste à ce moment-là, son téléphone se mit à biper. « Attends, j'ai un double appel. ». Elle le mit en attente et prit l'appel suivant. « Allo ? »

« Bonjour. Dr Cuddy ? » Interrogea une voix féminine légèrement hésitante.

« Elle-même. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Ici l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, je suis l'assistante du Dr Hocard. Puis-je me permettre de vous mettre en relation avec son remplaçant, le Dr Manin ? »

Elle raccrocha légèrement déboussolée. Elle descendit du toboggan, posa Rachel dans le sable et s'assit sur la petite échelle. On lui proposait de reprendre son job, sa vie. Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Une fois de plus, elle se sentait complètement perdue. Incapable de prendre la moindre décision. C'est qu'il y avait tellement de choses en jeu... Elle s'était engagée auprès de ses associés. Ainsi qu'auprès de ses patients. Et puis... Et puis Rachel, surtout. Et tout le temps libre dont elle bénéficiait à présent. La joie d'être avec sa fille. L'espoir de la récupérer. Pouvait-elle tout sacrifier pour... ça ? N'avait-elle pas déjà assez sacrifié sa vie ? Mais d'un autre côté... Cet hôpital était le sien, sa réussite, son bébé.

Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec House. Il se moquerait d'elle, mais il finirait par se montrer d'excellents conseils, elle le savait. Elle se rappela alors l'avoir mis en attente. Elle regarda l'écran de son portable. Évidemment. Patient comme il l'était, il avait du raccroché depuis un moment déjà. Elle hésita à le rappeler. Il valait mieux qu'elle lui parle de visu. Et puis, si elle se rendait à l'hôpital, elle aurait l'occasion de discuter avec Manin. Il n'y avait rien de mal à écouter ce qu'il avait à proposer, se convint-elle.

Elle regagna son domicile complètement perdue. Cet entretien l'avait dérouté au plus haut point. Elle ôta son manteau, ses chaussures et vint s'affaler aux côtés de son amant sur le canapé. Elle attrapa la boite de gâteaux posée devant elle, y dérobant un cookie.

Il la regarda agir avec amusement. Vit avec surprise ses pieds se poser sur la table basse. Puis, dans un élan, elle vint se blottir contre lui, se serrant fort contre son corps. Il sourit. Elle ne résistait jamais longtemps. Et, il devait l'avouer, il était rassuré qu'elle s'ouvre aussi facilement et spontanément à lui. Qu'elle ne garde pas tout pour elle. Qu'elle lui fasse confiance, tout simplement.

Il l'écouta donc parler, lui relater les événements de l'après-midi. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, se permettant seulement de temps en temps un « oui » ou un « mmh hum ». Bien sûr qu'il savait pour Hocard... Il sourit à cette unique pensée. C'est ça de faire le malin à Aspin ! Les deux jambes dans le plâtre pour au moins deux mois, puis la rééducation. Et ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs que la moelle soit intacte. Il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt...

Il se doutait bien qu'ils allaient proposer l'intérim à Lisa. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait appelé, pour la prévenir de la charmante nouvelle. Ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, c'était la tonne de doutes qui avaient assailli sa compagne. Doutes qu'il comprenait. Le choix était difficile. À la limite de l'improbable. Boulot ou bébé. Épanouissement professionnel ou personnel. Si tant est qu'on puisse dissocier les deux...

Il l'écoutait évoquer ses craintes et ses envies. Arriverait-elle à conjuguer les deux ? Referait-elle les mêmes erreurs ? Pouvait-elle passer cette opportunité ? Ne valait-il mieux pas être une Maman un peu moins présente, mais heureuse ?

Il l'embrassa. Pour la faire taire, lui permettant ainsi de partager son opinion. De se permettre quelques conseils. Face à face, ils discutèrent une partie de la soirée. Quelques remarques désobligeantes, beaucoup d'humour. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qui était son interlocuteur. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Trop heureuse de trouver une oreille attentive, une épaule réconfortante. Et, le plus important, une vie de couple.

Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Que, désormais, elle avait quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Qu'elle serait soutenue sur chaque décision, malgré tout.

Après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, ils étaient parvenus à une décision. Un consensus plutôt.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE XXI

Elle avait retrouvé son poste et son bureau depuis une semaine déjà. Que le temps passe vite quand on croule sous la paperasse ! Surtout qu'elle était plutôt mal fichue ces derniers temps. Épuisée, barbouillée, elle avait dû attraper un de ces maux qui frappe au changement de saison.

L'alarme de son téléphone sonna. 18 h, déjà ! Elle ferma le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux, y colla un mémo et quitta le travail. Certes elle était revenue, mais elle avait imposé ses conditions. 9 h -18 h avec coupure le midi. Elle mettrait Rachel à la crèche de l'hôpital pour la voir le plus souvent possible. Plus d'astreintes. Ni la nuit, ni le weekend. Et elle se cantonnerait sur la partie financière, comme dans les derniers temps où elle était présente. Manin la seconderait jusqu'au retour de Hocard, s'il revenait... Les résultats, après son départ, avaient été catastrophiques. On lui avait fait clairement comprendre que si elle le souhaitait, le poste était pour elle. Définitivement. Et elle était vraiment ravie de revenir travailler. Même si elle avait un petit peu peur de ne pas arriver à tenir ces conditions bien longtemps. Mais House veillait au grain, et ça la rassurait.

Elle s'arrêta à la supérette du coin et acheta quelques briques de soupe. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle sourit en s'imaginant la tête de son amant quand elle poserait la soupière sur la table. Elle se dirigea vers les congélateurs. Lui prendre une pizza, ce serait plus sûr...

Le lendemain, ça n'allait toujours pas mieux. Après un moment de répit dans la soirée, et une nuit plutôt calme, les nausées avaient refait surface vers 5 h du matin. L'obligeant à s'extirper de son lit douillet pour aller rejoindre la faïence glacée. Elle entendit la porte grincer derrière elle. Ainsi que le bruit de pas caractéristique de son compagnon.

Appuyé contre la porte, il la regardait, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Elle vit rouge. Elle était malade comme tout, était secouée par les spasmes des nausées. Et lui... « Ça te fait rire ? » S'énerva-t-elle, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir osé ouvrir la bouche.

Quand elle put enfin relever la tête, il se tenait toujours au même endroit. Son regard toujours aussi brillant. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. « Mazel Tov! » Finit-il par dire en s'approchant d'elle.

Sous le choc, elle le laissa l'étreindre. « Que...Que...Quoi ? » Bégaya-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

« Félicitations ! »

Elle pouvait sentir l'émotion dans sa voix. Dans ses gestes, alors qu'il caressait doucement son ventre. La mettant au supplice. Dans un souffle, elle lui dit : « Je ne suis pas enceinte. » Avant de venir se blottir contre lui.

Il la cajola quelques instants avant de poser un doigt sur son menton, la forçant à croiser son regard. « Tu es sûre ? » Il paraissait surpris, incrédule.

Les sanglots lui étranglant la gorge, elle se contenta de lui désigner le lavabo. Où était posé un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques. Elle ne résista pas quand il l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Elle ne résista pas à cette douceur et se laissa aller à pleurer.

La fatigue, la maladie, les bouleversements récents dans sa vie la rendaient vulnérable. Et le voir aussi heureux avait été le coup de grâce. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, être mise face à cette réalité était difficile. Elle avait arrêté la pilule depuis presque trois mois. De toute façon, elle l'oubliait continuellement, alors autant la stopper pour de bon. Ce n'était que le début et elle ne devait pas se mettre de pression. Mais n'empêche que...

Quand House rentra, ce soir-là, il trouva la maison plongée dans la pénombre. Elle ne devait pas se sentir mieux... Et avec sa maladresse matinale, il n'avait pas dû arranger les choses. Pourtant, il aurait juré que... stop ! Se dit-il. Ce n'était pas en ressassant cela qu'il allait l'aider. Ni l'aider à se mettre dans des dispositions promptes à concevoir un bébé.

Il se rendit dans la chambre et la trouva emmitouflée dans le lit. Une bassine à côté d'elle, un bol de soupe à peine touché sur la table de nuit. Elle avait essayé. C'était déjà ça... Il attrapa le thermomètre tympanique. Apyrétique, soulagement. Il allait quitter la pièce quand elle l'appela. Il vint se rassoir à ses côtés et caressa son visage tendu. Elle souffrait, il le voyait, il le savait. « Ça va ? » Il manqua se gifler en s'entendant prononcer ces mots.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, prenant sa main entre les siennes. « Je crois que j'ai des calculs... » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Encore ? »

« Ben, depuis qu'on vit ensemble, j'ai un peu changé mes habitudes alimentaires. Je crois que mon corps est décidé à me le faire payer. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis se crispa, portant ses mains à son flanc droit aussitôt.

Il la regarda, navré. « Aller, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! » Dit-il en poussant l'édredon.

« Non ! » Protesta-t-elle en se recouvrant. « Demain. Je suis épuisée, il faut que je dorme. »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir dormir avec cette douleur ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer, elle le coupa : « C'est pour ça que j'ai ramené du Spasfon et du Profénid en injectables. IM ou IV, c'est vous qui voyez. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une crise de colites néphrétiques ? »

« Frénétiques, à ce point... » Marmonna-t-elle. « Ça me tiraille depuis des jours, je le sentais venir. Et puis, tu sais, j'en ai déjà eu. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble. »

« Tu me laisses t'examiner, quand même ? »

Elle s'allongea tant bien que mal sur le dos et repoussa la couette. Il palpa d'abord son abdomen et fut surpris de lui faire aussi mal. Il s'attarda sur son flanc droit. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait autant de défenses, la dernière fois. Et ce léger empâtement... Il mit cela sur le compte de ses menstruations et examina son dos. La douleur était vive, sans doute possible quant à sa localisation.

Il l'aida à s'allonger à plat ventre, remonta sa chemise de nuit. Et enfonça l'aiguille dans la chair tendre de son fessier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se détendait enfin. Un remerciement murmuré, elle s'endormait.

Pas besoin de supplier le Dr House pour qu'il fasse ses consultations en cette matinée pluvieuse. Non, il était présent dans la clinique depuis 8h du matin. Heure à laquelle il avait franchi les portes avec sa compagne. Oui, madame, plus têtue qu'une mule, avait refusé de rester sagement à la maison. Ou de se faire ausculter. Mme avait rendez-vous en milieu de matinée avec deux gros donateurs.

Il posa le dossier dans le rack et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la double porte. Elle tenait à peine debout, mais il fallait qu'elle travaille... Il avait tout de même réussi à lui faire promettre qu'une fois l'entretien terminé, c'était direction les urgences. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme cela. C'était dangereux, en plus d'être stupide. D'ailleurs, quelque chose l'intriguait, le dérangeait dans tout ça. Tous ces symptômes...

Les nausées. Une gastro ? Le stress de reprendre son travail ? Et surtout celui de passer en audience pour la garde de Rachel...? Il savait Lisa angoissée, lui même l'était. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Quand on est angoissé à ce point, on ne dort plus. On ne mange plus. Pourtant, Lisa dormait comme un loir. Ses fins de nuits étaient écourtées par les nausées, mais toujours est-il qu'elle dormait. Et qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour trouver le sommeil. Elle mangeait avec appétit également. Elle disait ne pas supporter certaines odeurs, certains aliments. Mais elle mangeait.

Non, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il la regarda se lever de son bureau et se rendre à la salle de bains. La démarche mal assurée, sa douleur évidente et son tailleur trop petit. Son tailleur trop petit ? Il aurait juré que ces derniers jours elle avait pris une taille de bonnet. Il aurait juré qu'elle était enceinte, tout simplement.

Cela aurait expliqué ses nausées, sa fatigue, son appétit. Tout comme le fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son habituel syndrome prémenstruel. Pas de changement brusque d'humeur, pas cette odeur si spéciale qu'elle avait à cette période de son cycle. Pas de sueurs nocturnes ni de baisse de la libido. Bien au contraire...

BOUM

Il sursauta et vit aussitôt la forme allongée entre le bureau et la salle de bains. « Lisa ! » Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.


End file.
